I Saw Sparks
by A Lack Of Color
Summary: .COMPLETE. It's Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, and she detirmined to make it her best year yet. But how will she be able to do that, when she can't stop thinking about a certain messy haired, green eyed boy? HG.
1. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

**A/N: I was just sitting at the computer when I had the sudden urge to start a new fan fic. Even though I'm not even finished with Want To Be Bad. But I tend to get new ideas, and once I get an idea I have to write it. And I really wanted to write a fan fiction from Ginny's point of view. So I decided to write a diary. This diary details Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts. I am too lazy to just figure out the actual year this would have taken place in, so it's going to be set in 2004-2005. I hope everyone enjoys! Read and Review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**

Chapter One: One Step Forward, Two Steps Backward  
  
**September 1st, 2004**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's the start of sixth year and I'm on the train to Hogwarts. I am determined to make this year completely rock. Although I have no idea how I'm going to achieve that, considering the fact that I have an enormous dilemma. I am completely head over heels, crazy in love with Mr. Green Eyes himself. Yes you git, I mean Harry Potter. And since said love shows no signs of returning my feelings, I have come to the conclusion that I am completely screwed. How am I supposed to get on with my life, if I can't even get over my stupid infatuation with Harry? I will just have to focus my attentions on other things. Like what? I have not the slightest clue. But hopefully I'll figure it out. Soon. Very Soon.  
  
**Later on...  
**  
Wow. I really have perfected the art of making an ass out of myself. Harry just left my compartment a minute ago. And I'm sure he was extremely glad to leave. We had a conversation. If you could call it that. It went something like this.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed while enveloping me in a hug.  
  
"Hi Harry." I said blushing like a maniac. And since I've decided to become more assertive, I figured I'd make conversation. Bad Idea.  
  
"It's great to see you Harry! I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too Gin."  
  
Harry stared at me for a moment, probably looking in disgust at the extreme oddness that is my face.  
  
"You look great Gin." He said taking me by surprise.  
  
"Likewise, Mr. Potter." I replied. And then here's the part where I completely screw up. I run my hand through his adorably messy hair! I actually did that. What was I thinking? I must have gone momentarily mental. In the next moment Harry stood up, gave me a funny expression, and walked out the door, with only a small, "See you later Gin." Oh God. I've really done it now. Harry probably thinks I'm some kind of weird kid who likes to randomly ruffle people's hair. Liking someone is a very difficult business, if you ask me. But I'm off. We're set to arrive at Hogwarts in a bit, and I still have to change into my robes. Until Later.  
  
**Later On Still...**  
  
I have to say this writing in this thing is kind of addicting. Although it would be nice if I had a real person to talk to. I mean I have Hermione, and a few other friends who I could talk to, but I don't want to bore their ears off with all this ridiculous stuff about Harry. Who by the way, was pointedly ignoring me during dinner. Or at least, he had very little to say. Yeah we exchanged pleasantries. Nothing earth shattering. He kept looking at me, which was a little unnerving to say the least. But was I going to do? I wasn't going to ask him why he kept staring at me like I had something on my face. Which I hopefully didn't. I didn't want to embarrass him, so I kept my mouth shut. He never said anything so I trudged up here to pour my aching heart out. Woe is me. Yeah right. I may be a little infatuated, but I'm not that nuts right? Right?  
  
**September 2nd 2004. 9:30 am**  
  
So I'm heading down to the common room, prepared to walk through the portrait hole and into my breakfast. Not literally, obviously. But there I am minding my own business when I ran smack into...that's right, you guessed it. Harry. But of course at the time, I didn't realize it was him, seeing as how I was still half asleep.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry Ginny. I wasn't really looking where I was going." Muttered an embarrassed Harry.  
  
"Oh God Harry. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you." I replied with my sheer intelligence.   
  
"It's fine. So where are you headed?"  
  
"Well I was actually about to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Do you want to come?" I asked  
  
Harry started to laugh, and it took me a minute to realize why.  
  
"Harry Potter! You dirty boy. Get your mind out of the gutter!" I exclaimed while trying not to laugh.  
  
He cracked that extremely mischievous grin of his, and replied "What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Sure Harry. Sure." I responded in the flirtiest, playful voice that I could muster.  
  
He flashed his enormous grin again. You know. The one that makes me go weak in the knees. As pathetic as that sounds. But what can I say? Harry has that effect on me. We walked down to the Great Hall and actually exchanged pleasant conversation. It was all going fine, until Malfoy, the complete prat he is, had to ruin everything. He came sauntering over and sneered at us.  
  
"Weasel. Potty. How cute. But what I want to know Potter, is why you would involve yourself with a disgusting bitch like her?"  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy." Replied Harry, coming to my defense. Which I have to say was quite nice. But I wasn't going to let him do all the saving.  
  
"Shove off Ferret. You're not needed here. Bye." I replied scathingly.  
  
Malfoy shot Harry and I a look of pure malice, turned on his heel, and stalked off.  
  
"Sorry about that Gin. Malfoy's a basterd. Don't pay attention to him."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
But damn Malfoy. He had ruined the nice time we had been having. We both fell silent, and the conversation grew awkward. So I decided to bolt out of there before it got any more painful. So just when things were looking up, Malfoy comes and messes them up. As usual. Well we'll see about Draco. You know, they say revenge is sweet. And it will be by the time I'm finished with him.  
  
**A/N: There's the first chapter of my new fan fic. I hope you liked it! I love writing from Ginny's point of view, and I hope you love reading it. Read and Review! Thanks. **


	2. On A High

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get such a good response. Here's Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Windswept-stars- Thank you so much. I'm glad you find it funny, because I wasn't sure if it was funny enough. I was shooting for a humorous type thing, so it's great that you think it's funny. And being original is really important to me, so that's awesome too. And I'll definitely read your stuff! Oh and I love your name too. Windswept-stars, that's really pretty. But thank you for the review!  
  
Wallpaper- Haha I know I'm bad. Lol I had to do it. Look for more sexual jokes to come soon. Lol But thanks for the review!  
  
A Harry And Ginny Dreamer- I love your screen name! I am too a Harry and Ginny dreamer. Lol but your review was so nice! It made me smile. Lol Thank you so much for your input! I appreciate it very much.  
  
Marauder Angel- Thanks so much for your review! Here's chapter 2, and I hope you like it.**

_So just when things were looking up, Malfoy comes and messes them up. As usual. Well we'll see about Draco. You know, they say revenge is sweet. And it will be by the time I'm finished with him._

Chapter Two: On A High  
  
**September 3rd 2004. 12:00 pm**  
  
So far no new developments with Harry. Things have been sort of awkward with him since the Draco Incident. That's what I've been referring to it as. The Draco Incident. And obviously it was strong enough to shake the venture into the land of friendship between Harry and I. This sucks. Just when I thought things were improving, everything goes down the drain again. I am getting so tired of sitting here doing nothing. I think I'll be adventurous and go seek out Harry for once. All I need to do is get ready.  
  
**15 minutes later...  
**  
Whoa. I have come to the conclusion that putting on makeup and such really isn't for me. So far I have poked myself in the eye five times while trying to put on mascara. My eyes are all red and watery. This really isn't working. Something must be done.  
  
**2 minutes later...**  
  
Okay. This is getting ridiculous. Why I can't put on stupid bloody makeup without massacring my face? I need help.  
  
"Someone help me!" I screamed in anguish from the girl's dormitory.  
  
Seconds later Hermione burst through the door.  
  
"Ginny? What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"Jesus Hermione. Don't have a coronary. I just need help with something."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Hermione don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think this is exactly your area of expertise."  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me."  
  
"Alright then. I sort of need help putting on makeup." I said feeling like a complete git.  
  
"Oh I can handle that. That's simple." Said Hermione, once again making me feel inferior by her extreme genius.  
  
Within seconds she was getting out a black bag and throwing it onto the bed. Upon opening it, dozens of makeup products spilled out. I of course was in shock. But I didn't say anything, and she began putting makeup on me, and occasionally telling me to look up and things of that nature. When she was finished, she twirled me around with a flourish and I caught my reflection in the mirror. I gasped. I looked well, good. Hermione had swept a shimmery green shadow across my lids, applied eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of blush. I was quite pleased with the results. "Hermione! It looks brilliant! Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"My muggle cousin taught me a few summers ago."  
  
"Well Thanks Hermione!"  
  
And with that I skipped out of the room and down the stairs to look for Harry.  
  
**Later On...4:00 pm**  
  
I think I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. In real life Harry would not have told me I was pretty. This can't be real. But I know it is. So now that I've gotten that out, I guess I'll have to backtrack for you, won't I? What if I didn't tell you what happened? Wouldn't that just be evil of me? Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just keep the amazing afternoon to myself.  
  
**A minute later...**  
  
Okay so I'm not that mean. I'm going to gush like an idiot starting now. Hope you're prepared. Three...Two...One...Now!  
  
I went looking for Harry all over the castle, and finally found him outside sitting by the lake all alone. I walked up to him noiselessly, and decided to have a little fun. I stood behind him being completely silent. And after I moment I jumped out from behind him, and yelled "Hah!" Yes random noise, but that's the best I could do. Well Harry jumped about fifty feet in the air. I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. At first Harry looked a little incredulous, but after a moment he burst out laughing.  
  
"I got you Harry! You should have seen the look on your face. I thought you were going to faint."  
  
"Oh shut up! That was cheap and you know it!" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"It was not. That was perfectly legitimate! I think, Harry Potter, that you are just bitter." I replied playfully.  
  
"Bitter? We'll see about that." He replied with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.  
  
The next things I knew I was on the ground, and Harry was tickling me mercilessly. Now there's one thing you have to know. I am extremely ticklish. So I don't even want to imagine what kind of scary distorted faces I was making during all this. But I digress.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Stop! I can't breathe! Ahahahahhaha." I said rolling on the ground while Harry was tickling me.  
  
Harry was laughing his ass off, and I felt like a complete prat. But I didn't care. I was having so much fun. Finally he stopped tickling me, and we both sat there in comfortable silence. I turned to see Harry looking at me. Thinking I had grass on my face or something I spoke up.  
  
"Harry? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I asked timidly  
  
"No there's nothing on your face. Except this." He said and brushed away a lock of my hair.  
  
I blushed a lovely shade of crimson, and Harry spoke again.  
  
"It's just that...well you look really pretty Gin."  
  
I blushed even harder, and smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
He smiled at me, and looked out across the water. Then looking at my watch, I realized we were both going to be late for class.  
  
"Harry! Look at the time! We're going to be so late for class! We have to go!"  
  
"Dammit! And I have Potions!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Well then we really better go!"  
  
With that we both took off running across the grass, laughing the whole way. When we got inside, we said our goodbyes and went separate ways. But that was the best afternoon ever! I feel like a gushing giggling little schoolgirl. Which I sort of am, seeing as how I'm still in school. But none of that matters. Harry thinks I'm beautiful. I haven't been this ecstatic in a long time. Finally something great has happened between us. It started off on a shifty foot, but now I think Harry and I will have a great friendship. Maybe even something more. I hope.  
  
**A/N: Well guys, there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Read and Review. Thanks.**


	3. Perfect Day

**A/N: Hey everybody! Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter three. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks  
  
Mary-v: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
  
JediPirateElfyDude- I'm so glad you think it's very Ginny. I was hoping that people would like the way I am portraying her, so that means a lot. Thanks!  
  
Chapel-the-evergreen13- Thanks so much! That's exactly what I was going for when I wrote this story. I have always seen Ginny as being shy and not so self-confident. Her became more outgoing in the 5th book, and I think I make her fairly outgoing in her conversations with Harry and her friends. But it's neat to write about the more embarrassed, self-conscious side of her, and what her deepest thoughts and feelings are. I have always loved writing in diary format, and I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis- I'm so glad you love it! I was actually thinking about writing from Harry's point of view, either in a companion to this or have few chapters be from his point view. But I'm still not sure if I will, because it's a lot harder to write from a guys point of view, seeing as how I'm a girl. Lol But thanks so much for your review and suggestion!  
  
Miss Hogwarts- Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it! :)  
Black Cherrie- Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
And Here's Chapter Three!**

_Finally something great has happened between us. It started off on a shifty foot, but now I think Harry and I will have a great friendship. Maybe even something more. I hope._  
  
Chapter Three: Perfect Day

**September 6th 2004 12:30 am**  
  
It's been three days since I last wrote. And I have so much to say, I feel like I'm going to burst! Harry and I have been talking more in the past few days than we have in all the years we've known each other. It's bloody amazing! I feel so comfortable around him now. I just hope he's feeling the same way. But knowing me, I'll do something to completely mess it up. Just wait. I will. Today was beyond brilliant. Since it's Saturday, and Ron and Hermione were busy snogging each other senseless, Harry and I got to spend the whole day together. We started off in the common room with Ron and Hermione. But soon enough they were attached by the lips, and Harry and I were left sitting there. See ever since Hermione and Ron discovered their feelings for each other they have been inseparable. But they still bicker like an old married couple. Whenever you hear Hermione go, "Ronald Weasley," in her menacing tone of voice, you know that Ron is in deep shit. But of course after they make up, they resort to snogging and other equally disturbing public displays of affection. But I digress. Which I have a habit of doing. So Harry and I are sitting there while Ron and Hermione are swallowing each other whole. And they are totally oblivious. So Harry speaks up, talking to me.  
  
"They really have no shame, do they?" he asked playfully.  
  
"I suppose not. Look at them. Pretty soon one of them is going to choke on the other's tongue."  
  
Harry smiled widely and tried unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter. He started laughing, which made me lose it.  
  
Hermione and Ron snapped out of it.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Hermione  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Replied Harry sweetly  
  
"Alright then." Hermione replied, going right back to snogging the hell out of Ron.  
  
"Well at least we know they like each other." Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"Obviously." I said with a snort.  
  
"You know, it's a bit disturbing to see your brother and one of your best friends snogging each other within an inch of their lives." I said  
  
"I think I agree. Let's get out of here."  
  
And with that he took me by the hand, pulling me up. We said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and stepped outside the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, what shall we do then?" I asked  
  
"I think I have an idea."  
  
"What are you up to?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Are you up for a ride on my broomstick?" asked Harry, unaware of the way his words sounded.  
  
At that point I completely lost it. I was laughing so hard I started tearing up.  
  
"Ginny! Who's the one with their mind in the gutter now?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. That was just so wrong. You had to have noticed when the words came out of your mouth, what you had said."  
  
"Alright maybe I realized. But it was too late! I had already said them." He said pretending to be exasperated, but he was really trying so hard not to laugh. I decided to have a little fun with him.  
  
"You know Harry, if the offer still stands, I'm up for a ride on your broomstick. Either one." I said smiling widely, while looking down towards the bulge beneath his jeans. Oh how I love being able to wear Muggle clothes on weekends.  
  
Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, and he burst out laughing.  
  
"You (laughs) Are (laughs again) Bad." He said teasingly  
  
I smiled widely, and replied, "What can I say?" I walked ahead of Harry, not so subtly trying to swing what little hips I have. The one thing I have going for me is my breasts. Without them, I fear I would look like I have the figure of a ten-year-old boy. And I obviously did something right, because I could have sworn I saw Harry staring. But I could be going completely nutters, and probably am. So Harry and I walked to the Quidditch pitch, and Harry shouted "Accio Firebolt!" His Firebolt came zooming towards us, and Harry caught it in his hands.  
  
"Alright Ginny. Let's go."  
  
We both seated ourselves on the broom, and Harry kicked off hard against the ground. Suddenly we whipped up into the air. The wind was blowing through my hair and over my face. It felt so good to be flying again, and even better to be with Harry. I was suddenly aware that my hands were around Harry's waist. He was warm, and I scooted even closer against his body. And what I body he has. Holy Hell! He is extremely fit. All that Quidditch has certainly done his body good. He used to be so skinny, but now he is still lean but is also muscular. I could feel it through his shirt. I thought I was going to faint. I really did. The day was beautiful. A warm breeze was wafting across my face, and the skies were a clear blue. We climbed higher and higher, until we were soaring high above the school.  
  
"Harry, This is beautiful."  
  
"It is. I come up here whenever I need to think things over. I'm going to sound like a complete prat saying this, but it's sort of my uh, special place."  
  
"It means so much to me Harry, that you would take my here. To your place. Thank you."  
  
We sat in silence for a while, and I took the opportunity to lean my head on his shoulder. To my surprise he didn't pull away. But that was probably only a friendly thing. Even though Harry and I have become great friends over the course of this week, I still seriously doubt he would ever have romantic feelings for me. For him, our relationship is probably completely platonic. Which really sucks. I wish so bad he would feel for me the way I feel for him. I just don't think there's a very good chance in it happening. Okay get a grip Ginny. Don't get all emotional. Continuing my story about today...  
  
After a while we flew back down to the Quidditch pitch. We both agreed that we were famished and decided to go to the Great Hall for lunch. We set off, laughing and talking all the way. When we arrived at the Great Hall, Harry and I sat down at our table and began eating. Well once again I took the opportunity to make some mischief. While Harry was reaching over to get a plate of mashed potatoes, I took my mashed potatoes and flung them directly in his face. Thankfully I have good aim, and they hit him smack in the face. He sputtered for a moment and then looked at me. Little did I know he was reaching for his pumpkin juice. In the next moment I was dripping wet with pumpkin juice. And so started a massive food fight in the Great Hall. Needless to say, Harry and I both have detention for the rest of the week. But honestly I really don't care, because we'll be spending that time together. The rest of the day we just walked around the grounds talking. It was amazing to say the absolute least. But I'd better be going to sleep, or I'm going to be a horror to wake up tomorrow morning.  
  
**A/N: That was chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, Read and Review! Thanks.**


	4. Trying To Erase

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm in a really big rush, cause I have to leave for the airport in a few minutes, so I can't thank everyone with long messages. And I wanted to update for you guys, so I want to thank JediPirateElfyDude, psychobutts31323, Black Cherrie, Wonkyfaint28, LuthienGranger2004, Maraudergrl99. Thanks so much to all of you! You guys are awesome! You totally made my day when I saw that you guys had reviewed. So thank you and keep reading!  
  
Here's Chapter Four. Read and Review! Thanks.**  
  
__

_Needless to say, Harry and I both have detention for the rest of the week. But honestly I really don't care, because we'll be spending that time together. The rest of the day we just walked around the grounds talking. It was amazing to say the absolute least. But I'd better be going to sleep, or I'm going to be a horror to wake up tomorrow morning._

Chapter Four: Trying To Erase  
  
**September 7th 2004, 1:30 pm**  
  
Well this morning has definitely been interesting enough. And I mean that. It all started when I was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was ambling along minding my own business when I felt someone's hand reach and grab me. I spun around, and found myself facing Hermione. Needless to say, I was quite surprised. I hadn't talked to Hermione in ages. Well maybe not ages. More like a few days. You know how I like to exaggerate. Anyway, I was startled to say the least. Actually I screamed bloody murder. But once again I am getting off track. Damn me. So Hermione shut me the hell up, and pulled me around a corner.  
  
"What the hell Hermione! I thought I was being kidnapped or something."  
  
Hermione chuckled and said, "Uh, No. Actually, I need your help."  
  
"The Great Hermione needs my help? I'm shocked?" I said jokingly.  
  
"Oh shut it Ginny. Seriously. It's about Ron."  
  
"Oh Christ. What about Ron?"  
  
"Well I sort of need to know how to lead him to the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione went scarlet. And it dawned on me why.  
  
"Oh that's sick! Hermione! I'm scarred for life, thanks to you."  
  
"Once again Ginny, shut your trap."  
  
"Alright then. Well I do have one idea. It's guaranteed to work."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Lure him with food. Sustenance. Yup. That'll get him there all right."  
  
Hermione snorted, and walked away.  
  
What? It's a good idea. My brother is like a human garbage disposal. It's sad really. Although, it always makes for a good laugh when you see him stuffing his face, and then choking on all the bloody food he has in his mouth. Should serve him right really. But after being ambushed by Hermione I continued to my original destination, the Great Hall. Upon arrival, I flung open the doors and stood for a moment looking around like a complete prat. But I spotted Harry, so I started walking towards him. Bad Idea. As I was doing this, some stupid git from Slytherin threw what I think, though still don't know for sure, was a piece of food. It landed right in front of me. And because I'm so bloody stupid, I didn't notice. Well I bet you can guess what happens next. I slipped on whatever it was, and went flying through the air, shouting like a maniac. The Hall erupted in laughter. And I ended up lying by the feet of none other than Mr. Green Eyes, himself. And he was laughing. I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my life. All right I probably have, but this was bad. So I did what every sensible person would do. I bolted out of there as fast as my feet would take me. I ran to Gryffindor tower, and up to my dormitory. Then I proceeded to get into bed, bury myself under the covers, and sulk. Sulking is actually something I'm very good at. I've perfected it really. But minutes later, I heard knocking on my door.  
  
"Who is it, and why are you interrupting my bad mood?" I asked with annoyance  
  
"It's Hermione."  
  
I sighed deeply, like the teenaged brat I am, and reluctantly responded.  
  
"Fine. Come in."  
  
Hermione walked in wearing a look of extreme sympathy. I immediately softened.  
  
"Ginny, I am so sorry for what happened out there."  
  
"Why? It's not your fault. It's mine. I was so distracted by Mr. Green Eyes that I didn't realize."  
  
Oh God. Did I actually just reveal to Hermione that I call Harry, Mr. Green Eyes?  
  
"Mr. Green Eyes? Oh. I'm guessing you mean Harry."  
  
"Yes." I said, blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh Ginny. I thought you were over Harry."  
  
"I thought I was too, but obviously not."  
  
But that was a lie. I've never been over Harry. Not one bit.  
  
"But obviously He Who Shall Remain Nameless has no compassion, considering how he laughed in my face this morning."  
  
Hermione gave a loud chuckle.  
  
"He Who Shall Remain Nameless? Now that's original."  
  
"Well seeing as how He obviously doesn't care for me, proven by this morning's incident, I have decided to never speak his name again. Maybe that way, I can somehow banish him from my memory. Slowly by his name, and then completely."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little drastic, Ginny?" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"No. I think it's perfectly necessary."  
  
"Alright then. Well I was just coming up to see how you're doing. Hope you have a better day."  
  
With that, Hermione walked out of the room. I sat for a minute contemplating. Yes, He had upset me. He deserves it.  
****

**One Minute Later**  
  
Remember how I minute ago I said I was going to banish Him from my memory? Yeah. That's not gonna work.

**A Few Minutes Later  
**  
But I have to get rid of this stupid infatuation with Harry. He doesn't feel the same for me. I have to give it up. And that is what I intend to do. Seriously. I'm not kidding.  
  
**One Minute Later**  
  
Harry will officially be referred to as He Who Shall Remain Nameless. I will banish him from my mind. And my heart.  
  
**A/N: That was chapter four. And it was a little short, but I hope you liked it. I borrowed the He Who Shall Remain Nameless thing from a book. The first one to tell me in the reviews what book it's from, I will dedicate next chapter to. So good luck! Read and Review. Thanks guys.**


	5. Infuriating Yet Still Infatuated

**A/N: Ah! All you reviewers rock! I was ecstatic when I saw all the people who had reviewed. I have the same number of reviews on this story as my other story, and that one has 16 chapters. Lol On another note, I just saw the movie The Notebook. Holy Hell. It was so good, and so sad. I brought like an assload of tissues just incase, and I used them all. Lol But if anyone saw it, I want to know what you thought of it. So tell me. Lol And more note. I probably will not be able to update until Wednesday night, because I'm going to go to an overnight trip with a friend. But I will be back Wednesday night with chapter six. But I hope everything's going well with everyone!  
  
OExpecto PatronumO- I'm so happy you like it! I do tend to update pretty fast, probably because I know it kills me when I have to wait for a story I'm loving. I did try to make Ginny have a sense of humor, because she has so much potential to be this sassy, funny girl so that's what I tried to do. Lol  
  
Black Cherrie- He Who Shall Remain Nameless. I love it too, I laughed so hard the first time that I read it. I borrowed that from the book Second Helpings by Megan McCafferty. Which by the way, if you like funny, you should read her books Sloppy Firsts and Second Helpings. They're absolutely fall on the floor hilarious. Thanks for the review!  
  
Miss Hogwarts- Yay! I'm glad you find it funny! Thanks. (  
  
Daydreamer39- Thank you so so much. I'm glad you love it!  
  
Marauder Angel- Here's the update! Enjoy!  
  
XoXAuroraBorealisXoX- First of all, I love your screen name. Second of all, thank you so much! Lol Dude the dirty thoughts are exactly like my friends and I too. In fact, I stole the broomstick thing from a conversation between one of my guy friends and me. We're bad. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Alexandra5- Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
greensurf- I'm so glad that you love the story, and think I capture Ginny's essence well. Haha don't worry, Harry won't be an ass forever. Everything will eventually be okay. Hell yeah those green eyes are sexy. Lol I'm continuing don't hurt me! Lol  
  
Maraudergrl99- Yeah it was kinda short. When I'm typing it, it feels so long. But then I upload it on here, and it's like damn! That was supposed to be so much longer. Lol Don't fret, Harry is not really going to be cut out. They'll be some tension in the next few chapters, but everything will eventually turn out fine. With some twists, of course. ( Oh falling the store. I have done that many a time. Lol actually I'm just naturally a complete klutz. Lol and you will be seeing more bad luck from Ginny. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
JediPirateElfyDude- The room of requirement. What can I say? We all know what really goes on in there. Lol But I think if I found what Ginny did about my brother or sister, I would freak out. Lol But I hope you keep reading, and liking the story! Thank you so much for all your reviews!  
**

_Harry will officially be referred to as He Who Shall Remain Nameless. I will banish him from my mind. And my heart._

Chapter Five: Infuriating Yet Still Infatuated  
  
**September 8th 2004, 5:30 pm**  
  
Well I managed to avoid He Who Shall Remain Nameless all day. But I don't how long that's going to work for. I'm going to have to face him eventually. As much as I detest that thought. I'm so angry with myself. Why can't I just get over him? What is wrong with me? It's so bloody frustrating! There is nothing that remarkable about Him. Except for the known fact that he is the Boy Who Lived. Which is amazing in itself, but that doesn't make up who He is. Yes, he devastatingly gorgeous. Yes, he's funny and fun to be with. Yes, he was usually very sweet. But obviously we know he isn't really that nice. And he does have those enchanting green eyes that I often find myself getting lost in. But other than that, he's nothing special. Christ! I can't even convince myself that He is not incredible. Well if he comes up to talk tomorrow, I will certainly have a few choice words to say to him.  
  
**September 9th 2004, 1:30 pm  
**  
Yes! YES! Guess who came sauntering up to me this morning? Yes, you guessed it! Him. And what did I do? I handled the situation with extreme grace and poise if I do say so myself.  
  
"Uh, Ginny. Are you all right? I get the feeling you've been avoiding me." Harry asked timidly  
  
"Oh Harry. What would ever make you think that?" I said in a falsely sweet voice  
  
"Maybe the fact that, whenever I see you in the hallway, you run like a bat out of hell in the opposite direction."  
  
By now I was trying so hard not to laugh. A bat out of hell? That is one of the most amusing things I've heard all day.  
  
"Oh. Well I haven't seen you all day. I guess I just didn't notice you in the halls."  
  
"You looked straight at me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No. I assure you I didn't."  
  
By then I was getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"Ginny? What's really bothering you?"  
  
"NOTHING!" I shouted loudly  
  
Harry backed up looking frightened.  
  
"Do me a favor Harry? Just stay the hell out of my business!"  
  
With that I stormed off. Okay. So maybe I didn't handle it with that much grace or poise. But it felt so bloody good to blow up at Him. Serves him right.  
  
**Later On, 6:00 pm  
**  
So I found out who threw that piece of food. IT WAS THAT GREAT BIG PRAT MALFOY! I'm going to kill him! He is going to wish he never crossed me. He must die.  
  
**September 10th 2004, 2:30 am  
**  
I cannot, for the life of me, get to sleep. So here it is the middle of the night, and I'm writing. I'm going to be dead tired tomorrow. I have Potions in the morning. Christ, I hate Snape. He and his long ugly nose should just go away. I think he makes a game out of embarrassing me. He can't help but to completely humiliate me every single solitary lesson I have with him. So I'm not wonderful at Potions. That doesn't give him the right to be a complete arse. DAMN! I just remembered. My detention with He Who Shall Remain Nameless is tomorrow. What in the bloody hell am I going to do? It's going to be just a tad bit difficult to ignore him when we're in the same room as each other. But after how I yelled at him yesterday, I doubt he'll want to say anything to me. Which makes me sadder than it should. Stop, Ginny. You're supposed to be trying to forget him. It's harder than I thought. But if I ever want to find someone who loves me back, then I need to get over Him.  
  
**September 10th 2004, 2:07 pm**  
  
Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.  
  
**A Minute Later**  
  
PEEVES CUT OFF MY HAIR! I'm going to kill him. But he's already dead! DAMMIT! I was walking down the corridor minding my own business, when I felt something on the back of my head. I turned around and my hair was on the floor! It's terrible, all uneven and ugly. What am I going to do? I HAVE TO SEE HARRY TONIGHT!  
  
**Later On, 3:30 pm  
**  
Everything is all right. Hermione surprised me once again, by knowing how to cut hair. She snipped off all ends, and evened it out. She even styled it. I swear, the girl is amazing. Now my hair is to my chin, and it's got all these really cool layers that makes it look all tousled and messy. But in a good way. I'm actually happy to say, that it might even look better than it did long. Maybe He will actually notice me. STOP IT GINNY. Dammit. I hate this. I don't know how much longer I can take of not speaking with Him. Oh Hell! I can't stand it anymore. Not using his name is not doing any good. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter! There. That felt strangely good. Now I just have to find a way to get him to speak to me tonight.  
  
**Later On Still, 11:30 pm**  
  
My life is officially over. There is absolutely no point anymore. Tonight's detention was a disaster! Beyond disaster. It was absolutely torturous! I almost don't want to rehash all the details. But I guess I must. The torture begins...  
  
Harry and I were both having detention with Snape, of all people. When I arrived, Harry was already there. I tried to look his way, but he didn't even glance at me. Snape kept babbling senselessly, and we just sat there in complete silence. Snape soon told us that we were going to the Trophy room to clean all the trophies by hand. How original. Except for the fact that he always gives that detention. So Snape shoved polish and rags in both our hands, and led us down there. Harry didn't even try to speak to me while we were walking. Once there, Snape watched as we entered the room, and then shut and locked the door behind him. Great now we can't even get out, I muttered. Harry looked at me with a strange expression, and turned away. We polished in an extremely awkward silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Harry, I..." I said timidly  
  
But Harry cut me off immediately.  
  
"No, I understand Ginny. You don't want me in your business. Fine. I'll stay out of it."  
  
"But Harry, you don't..."  
  
He cut me off again! Stupid prat. But he's not stupid. He's wonderful. Just a little hurt. But perfect. SHUT UP GINNY!  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it, Ginny. Forget it. I'm gone." He said bitterly  
  
Well by now, me being the pathetic person I am, I'm about to cry. A tear slid down my cheek, and I brushed it away harshly. I would not let Harry see me cry.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way, Mr. Potter." I said acidly  
  
He looked at me, and I can't be sure, but he looked almost hurt. My heart lurched, and I felt guilt flooding through me. I had hurt him. But as quickly as that look came, it was replaced by one of extreme anger. I swear, he looked so mad. I thought he was going to hex me into oblivion. So I gave him my coldest stare back. He scowled and turned away. Finally Snape came back, and let us out. I was still seething, while we were walking in silence back up to Gryffindor tower. So as we were walking, I well, tripped him. He went flying, and I tried so hard not to laugh. Thankfully, I succeeded. I fear if I had laughed, he would have attacked me on the spot. He got up, shot me a look, and stepped through the portrait hole. He is so bloody infuriating! Yet, the idea of not being close to Harry is tearing me apart. I am pathetic in every sense of the word.

**A/N: That was chapter five! I hope you liked it! Read and Review! Thanks.**


	6. Missing You

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get to update last night, but I was so busy when I got home and didn't have time. Thanks to all of you for all the awesome reviews!  
  
Black Cherrie- Harry. That boy is a mystery. But in this chapter you will get to hear a little of what he's thinking! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
ChildDevil04- I'm glad you like it! Yeah I didn't want Harry and Ginny to fall into each other's arms immediately. I always thought that they had an interesting relationship. And I'm glad you like the format, I love writing diary style. So keep reading and hopefully keep liking it. Lol  
  
Maraudergrl99- Uh I hate to writing English papers. It's the worst. H/G is my all time favorite couple too. It's just so much fun and also interesting to read. And it also seems like it would really work. There's going to be more twists and tension. Lol  
  
A Harry and Ginny Dreamer- Thanking for saying that my last chapter was written brilliantly. That's a huge compliment! I'd say I feel sorrier for Ginny, just because I can relate to where she's coming from, as I have been in her situation before. Ah! It looks like you're going to Bat-Bogey hex me! :) But their reunion will come soon enough.  
  
JediPirateElfyDude- Thank you so much! Actually I am writing a story right now, and I don't know how long it will be. But I'm hoping to turn it into a book. But the way it's going right now, it doesn't look like it. I only have ten pages written. Lol  
  
MarauderRaven- Thanks for your review! Here's the update! :)  
  
Marauderluva-17: Oh my gosh, the hey-lo thing reminds me so much of my best friend. She says that al the time. Lol But I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Wyndnfyr- you're back! I've missed you! I haven't seen your name on the review page in what feels like forever! Ahahahahhaha and you never cease to make me laugh. I think that they both need a good kick in the ass. Lol that kidnapping idea would be a good idea. We all know what really goes on in the room of requirement. Lol  
  
But here's chapter six! Enjoy. Read and Review. Thanks!  
**  
__

__

__

__

_He is so bloody infuriating! Yet, the idea of not being close to Harry is tearing me apart. I am pathetic in every sense of the word._

Chapter Six: Missing You  
  
**September 11th 2004, 7:03 am**  
  
I'm up way earlier than usual today. Unfortunately. But I couldn't for the life of me, get to sleep last night. And the reason why is so, so sad. I'm worried about how Harry will act towards me today. Obviously, it's not going to be good. I don't know what I'm expecting. For him to come running up to me, take me in his arms, and say, "Oh Gin. I'm so sorry for being such a prat. Thank you for tripping me and knocking some sense into me." Yeah right. Like that'll happen. Nope. I expect he'll avoid me like the plague. And if he sees me he'll run away like a bat out of hell. His expression, not mine. Though I do find it quite amusing. But then again I find anything that comes out of Harry's mouth amusing. Stop it! Why can't I just stop thinking about him? I'm going to go mad, I swear! I must take my mind off Harry. Onto other subjects. I think I am just about the only person without a snogging buddy. I'm serious. Everywhere I turn, there is some new couple eating each other alive. And in even more disturbing news, Hermione turned up with a love bite! And we all know whom it's from. My brother! That is beyond revolting. And even more nauseating, when I asked Hermione if she had used the Room of Requirement, she blushed crimson and muttered yes. That is just disgusting. How could anyone like my brother? He's a stupid, pigheaded prat. But to each his own. Or should I say her. In classes we have started reviewing for N.E.W.T.S. already, over a year before. I honestly don't see the point. I'm already quite aware that I'm going to do horribly. I'll probably earn approximately three. Ron will get like 10 this year. Okay, no he won't. That'd be rich. I can picture the look on my mum's face if Ron got ten N.E.W.T.S. She might just pass out from sheer shock. All right, I admit I'm being a bit mean about Ron, but he is my brother. A little sibling rivalry is healthy. And I'm also sort of envious that he's so close with Harry. Damn. I'm doing it again. It's very difficult not to think about or write about the person you love. But are currently not speaking to. Remember that little detail, Ginny? This is so bloody annoying! Not being able to think about Harry is like not being able to breathe. Okay, so I'm being a bit melodramatic. And clichéd. But I don't really care. I need to talk to Harry! And in a civilized manner this time. If only there was a way to get him to speak to me without him being so hostile. But I seriously doubt it. I tripped him, for Christ's sake! I knocked him on his ass! He's not going to want to speak to me! And at the moment I'm way too tired to think of some elaborate plan to get him to converse with me. So I guess I'll just have to be patient. If I can.  
  
**Later On, 9:30 am**  
  
My luck is for shit. Of all people to see in the deserted common room, I see HIM. We didn't speak of course. He just fixed his gorgeous green eyes on me, and glared. I guess it's safe to say he's still angry. Well I wasn't about to show him how upset I was, so I glared right back. He huffed and turned around. Well that just restored my extreme furiousness. I stomped back up the stairs as loud as I could, which I have to admit was completely immature and stupid. But I don't care. If he's aloud to be all huffy and juvenile, then I will too. Two can definitely play that game.  
  
**1:32 pm**  
  
Well lunch was just lovely. Everyone was so friendly with one another. Haha. Not. I sat across from Harry, and all he did was glower at me. Well, screw him. So I decided to show how good I am at immature behavior.  
  
"Harry, can you pass the butter?" I asked in a sugary voice  
  
He grunted, and passed me the butter. Well I took it upon myself to cut off a piece and fling it at him. Needless to say, he didn't look very pleased. But that just entertained me even further.  
  
"Whoops. My hand must have slipped." I said in the same falsely sweet voice  
  
"Like hell it did!" He shouted  
  
Everyone at the table turned to look at us. Well I was quite irritated, so I said, "You can all turn around now!" Well I suppose I didn't say it, I more like yelled it. They all looked startled and quickly turned back around. I went back to giving Harry the coldest stare I could muster. He returned that one all right. He started reaching for his glass, but before I could do anything he poured his drink all over me. Can you say déjà vu?  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed  
  
With that, I stood up, grabbed a handful of food, and rubbed it all in his face.  
  
"There you go Harry. Wow what an improvement. You look so much better now." I said acidly  
  
And then I turned on my heel, and walked out of the Great Hall. I don't think I have ever been that mean to Harry. And I feel terrible. And stupid for feeling terrible, because he's being just as childish and stubborn. I honestly don't remember being that harsh to anyone, besides Malfoy of course. Who, by the way, has yet to feel the wrath of Ginny Weasley. And he will. Oh yes, he will.  
  
**4:00 pm  
**  
I have come to the conclusion that Potions is the most tedious and frustrating class ever. And it doesn't help that Snape is a complete wanker. But you already know that. So are you ready to hear what happened to me today? Yeah, the potion I was brewing, guess what it did? IT BLEW UP IN MY FACE! Christ, I'm like a walking disaster. And now I'm sitting here in the hospital wing, because I have giant boils all over my face. I'm such a pretty sight. If your definition of pretty is horribly red and disfigured. Now my face matches my hair. Great! Just great. I have always wanted my face and my hair to be the same color. Not. Of course I smuggled my diary in here, because if Madam Pomfrey knew that I had it, she would probably take it away and start to fuss over me. You need your rest, blah blah blah. I don't need any rest. I just need these disgusting things off my face. I have to stay in here overnight, but the boils will be gone by tomorrow morning. Too bad I couldn't skip classes the rest of the week. But there is no faking sick in here. Nothing gets past Madam Pomfrey. So I will have to go back to classes tomorrow. I can just imagine what people will say when they see me. "Oh look, there's the girl whose potion exploded in her face. She got these massive boils all over her face. It was disgusting." Insert raucous laughter. I can't wait.  
  
**10:30 pm**  
  
Madam Pomfrey told me to go to sleep an hour and a half ago. But I have yet to be the least bit tired. So I've decided to sit here and write in you. There's absolutely nothing new to tell you. Nothing has happened in these long hours in the Hospital Wing. It's so boring here. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I'd probably be something along the lines of, "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Which is how I'm feeling right now. I want to get out of here. But I know that I can't, so I might as well just forget it. I wonder what Harry's doing? Probably sitting by the fire in the common room like he always does. And to think just a few days ago I was sitting there with him. That all seems like ages ago now. It feels like we've been fighting for forever, even though we haven't. I'm just so head over heals that a day feels like a hundred years to me. I wonder if he's missing me at all?  
  
__

__

_Even though Ginny is acting really strange, I miss her. I can't stop thinking about her. But everytime I start to like her, I am reminded that she is Ron's little sister. He would bloody kill me if something happened between us. Well, I guess he doesn't have to worry now, seeing as how we aren't speaking. I wish we were. And these past few weeks, I've been finding myself wishing we were more than friends._  
  
****

****

****

**A/N: I hoped you liked that chapter! That last thought was from Harry's point of view. I wanted to add some kind of thing that let you know that he is not a complete idiot, and that he's thinking of her. Read and Review! Thanks.**


	7. Falling For Him, Literally

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the kick ass reviews! You guys are all so great! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was so busy. But Here's chapter seven! Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Oh my gosh! I love you too! Lol Your review was awesome! It made me smile so much. Yay! No Bat Bogey Hex for me. Lol I've definitely have to say that I sympathize with Ginny more, because I've been there. I have done some of the exact same things she has done. I borrow her penchant for bad luck from me. Because bad things always seem to happen to me, and I'm also extremely klutzy, which usually leads to bad luck. Haha don't make suffer. Hmmm what will Ginny and Harry do? You shall find out soon! :) I hope you like the upcoming chapters! Thanks again for your amazing review!  
  
Marauderluva-17: Aha that would be quite annoying. Lol Actually you are pretty on track with the whole plot lone thing. Lol But how exactly will it go? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! :)  
  
Maraudergrl99: Yeah I wanted to make it so that Harry wasn't a complete ass. Lol Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Wonkeyfaint28: I don't have Harry's thoughts in this chapter, though I will in upcoming ones. I find his point of view is a lot harder to write because he's so complex and also because he's a guy. Lol I was actually thinking about doing a Quidditch themed thing. Thanks for the suggestion, because I might actually do that! Thanks so much!  
  
OExpecto PatronumO: Haha I love making Harry and Ginny act like immature little kids. It's oh so much fun. Lol I'm so taking Ginny's side in this story. Cause I know what it's like. Lol  
  
Black Cherrie: Thank you so much! And even though Harry poured that drink on Ginny, he might have a chance yet. :)  
**

**XoXAuroraBorealisXoX: Yay! I'm so happy that you love it! And to answer your question, the part in italics is actually what Harry is really thinking. So he's not a complete moron. Lol  
  
Tempest Akasha Ravenclaw: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Miss Hogwarts: I think in an upcoming chapter I will write a lot more from Harry's point of view. I don't know when that will be, since I already have the next few chapters mapped out, but it will probably happen soon. Thanks for your review!  
  
Lizzie5555555: haha thanks for saying my story's amazing! And thanks for the review that made me smile! :)  
  
JediPirateElfyDude: Yeah, everyone had to know that Harry wasn't going to be a complete idiot. Lol I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing so much after each chapter! You're one of my faithful reviewers! Lol  
  
Alexandra5: Oh my gosh, in the movie there are so many hints that Ron and Hermione should be together. I would be so disappointed if J.K. didn't get them together in the books. Same with Harry and Ginny. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Milky way bar: Thanks! Here's the update. Hope you like! :)  
**  
__

__

__

__

_I__'m just so head over heals that a day feels like a hundred years to me. I wonder if he's missing me at all?  
_  
__

__

_Even though Ginny is acting really strange, I miss her..._

Chapter Seven: Falling For Him, Literally  
  
**September 12th 2004, 8:01 am**  
  
I've been dreading going back to classes today. I just know that people will be talking about me. I'll hear the tell tale whispers. I am so not up to that today. I wonder if Harry knows what happened to me? He was the only one that didn't visit me yesterday. He has to know, from Ron or Hermione. I'm gonna guess that he's still furious with me. And that fact is driving me completely mad. I regret being so cruel to him. Now he'll probably never want to talk to me again. Ginny stop. You are not going to cry and get the ink on the page all smudged. So if I want to cry, I'll have to shut this book. Which I'm going to do now.  
  
**Later On, 12:09 pm**  
  
Well after I had a good cry, I had to rush off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry wasn't there, and I was extremely glad for that. I ate quickly, and then raced to my first class, History of Magic. At least I had time to sleep, considering that class is a complete bore. I could really use a good Cheering Charm at the moment. My assumptions were totally correct. When I walked into class, everyone stared at me like I was inhuman. So I glared at them, and they turned around and started whispering and laughing amongst themselves. Well forget them. I don't need them. I'll be fine on my own. So I took a seat in the back corner away from everyone else. It was really lonely, and I couldn't help but feel melancholy. All we did was take notes the whole class, so I skipped the notes and went straight to sleeping. I can get them from my remaining friends, whoever they are, later. After that class I trudged to Charms, and then here, to lunch. I am currently sitting here at the table in the Great Hall, with you in my lap. I swear, if anyone disturbs me, I'll snap. I feel really sorry for the next person who tries to talk to me. I am not in a good mood. Not at all. I would be a lot better if He would stop looking at me. That's it I can't take it anymore. I need to be alone.  
  
**11:05 pm**  
  
I really have the worst luck. I know I say that all the time, but today just proves my point even further. After I left the Great Hall, I went outside to sit by the lake. Well, I was sitting there, and I spotted this little island on the lake. You have to walk in the forest a little and on this little peninsula to get there. Then it's just a short way into the center of the lake. So I decided to get my broom. I summoned it there. Then walked the way, and when I got to the edge of the peninsula, I got on my broom and flew out to the tiny island. I'll admit it was pretty stupid of me to go out there alone. But once there, I put down my broom, sat and cried. I must have enormous tear ducts, considering the amount of tears that seem to flow freely from my eyes. After a while I stopped, and realized that I was going to be late to class. But I blew it off. Right before class was starting, I saw that familiar head of messy black hair. But it was disappearing into the castle. So I tried to lean out farther so I could see more of him. Well that's where I made my big mistake. I leaned out too far, and fell into the lake. I FELL INTO THE BLOODY LAKE! But I didn't even scream. I willingly let the lake swallow me whole. I sunk farther and farther underwater. I don't where the giant squid was in all this, because looking back; I realize he could have like attacked me or something. But probably not. I opened my eyes, and everything was a deep murky blue. But I saw the sun shining through the top of the water, and I swam towards it. When I reached the surface, I gasped. I wanted to take in all the air my lungs would allow. If I had stayed under much longer I could have...died. I know that's a really morbid thought, and that's why I'm not going to think about it. I wonder if Harry would even care if something happened to me. Probably not. Which makes me really sad. But anyways, after I came up to the surface, I dragged myself back up onto the island. I sat there with salty tears falling down my face feeling extremely dejected. But the sun was shining and I laid back and let the sun dry my clothes. Well I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up the sun was sinking slowly behind the trees. I still can't believe no one came to find me or realized I was gone. I guess I really am that unimportant. Which just makes me even more depressed than I already am. But after waking up a bit, I grabbed my broom and flew back to peninsula and began my walk back to the castle. That was about the longest walk I have ever experienced. Once I reached the castle, I went straight up to Gryffindor tower. I must have looked a mess, from crying and being red from the sun and all. Well I got into the common room, looked around and saw no one. But I was very wrong. He was there. I didn't see him at first, but after I minute I spotted him sitting curled up by the fire. He was awake but looked very dazed. Upon seeing him, I immediately started to get tears in my eyes. I tried to get by him as fast as I could, but as I was going by He grabbed my arm.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked in a soft voice  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." I replied in a not very convincing tone.  
  
I wrenched my arm from his grip, and fled up the stairs. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't stop or reply. I was too embarrassed and upset. Harry saw me cry. How humiliating. I lay in bed for a while, wallowing. And now I'm writing. Christ, I am so stupid. I was so worried about Harry seeing me cry; that I didn't stop to think that he was genuinely concerned and wanted to help. I could even maybe ended our fight. But no. I just pushed him away. I am so stupid I want to slap myself. And I probably would. But I'm too tired at the moment. And I still smell like lake water. And trust me, it's not a pleasant smell. The scent better come out tomorrow when I take a shower. If it doesn't I might have a nervous breakdown. That would be like the last pathetic straw. I'm going to have to try extra hard to look good tomorrow. I will not have the same scary red, splotchy appearance. Not when I have to face Harry.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	8. Ponderings of a Sixteen Year Old Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone! The reviews kicked ass to say the least! :) Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but yesterday was my birthday! Seventeen, yes! Lol I got an awesome stereo and I can't wait to blast the new Cds in it. But here's chapter eight! Enjoy! Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Thanks so much! You always write the most awesome reviews! I am sad for Ginny too. I would probably blame Harry, but I'd say that initially when she fell in the Great Hall and Harry laughed, I think Ginny overreacted a bit. That stuff happens to me all the time, and my boyfriend and friends always laugh at me. Lol Don't hurt me. Lol I will tell you this...this is the last chapter of fighting between Harry and Ginny. Next chapter everything will be all-better. Lol so there's a hint of what's to come. You're the best! :)  
  
DarkFlower2113: Thank you for your suggestion, and your compliments. It means a lot coming from you, because I've read your stories and think that you're an excellent writer. I will try to remember to make my paragraphs shorter, and include more conversation. I think the only reason there isn't that much conversation right now is because Harry and Ginny are fighting. But you're right; I could add some more conversation with other people as well. So thanks for the review and I hope you like the upcoming chapters!  
  
anime-rocks-246: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
milky way bar: Haha here's the update. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Alexandra5: Yup Ginny finally realizes that Harry cares. She can be a bit dim sometimes. Like me. Lol hope you like this chapter!  
  
Miss Hogwarts: Thanks! And don't worry I pretty sure there will be some snogging soon. :)  
**

**Black Cherrie: Yay! I'm glad you loved last chapter! Here's chapter eight, and I hope you like this one!  
  
Wonkeyfaint28: Haha the lake thing I took from personal experience. Yes I am that much of a klutz. Lol Actually thank you for reminding me I have to do something about her ditching class. She can't get away without some punishment. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
lizzie5555555: I agree that morbid chapters are sometimes good. And you're pretty on track with your guesses about Harry apologizing and such. Thanks!  
  
XoXAuroraBorealisXoX: Ah Thanks so much! So many compliments! I feel so loved. Lol Thank you so much for saying I'm a great writer, because that means a lot. I hope you love this chapter! :)  
  
WhyDoYouCare36: Thank you! I don't think you reviewed for last chapter, but if you did I'm so sorry that I missed you. My computer is always being stupid so don't worry about it. :)  
**

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Don't feel guilty about writing a short review! Just you writing a review at all means so much to me! So thanks! And I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
  
Maraudergrl99: Thanks! Haha I am the same way about suspense. I hope when they do get together, that you'll like it! You too have become one of my faithful reviewers and I thank you so much for that!  
  
marauderluva-17: Oh I want to read your diary fic! It won't be stupid! I thought this story was pretty crap, but then I came on here and got all these reviews that I never expected. So you should try! And thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**  
  
__

_That would be like the last pathetic straw. I'm going to have to try extra hard to look good tomorrow. I will not have the same scary red, splotchy appearance. Not when I have to face Harry.  
_

Chapter Eight: Ponderings of a Sixteen Year Old Girl  
  
**September 13th 2004, 10:30 am**  
  
I just woke up from about five minutes of sleep. I could not for the life of me, fall asleep last night. I suppose when you have so much on your mind, it's sort of improbable that you're going to get any sleep. I'm so exhausted, and I feel like I haven't slept for about fifty years. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to get my lazy arse out of bed and start getting ready for today. It's sort of inevitable that Harry and I will run into each other. Especially after last night. So I might as well be prepared. Hold on, someone's knocking on my door.  
  
**11:30 am**  
  
Oh my god. Oh my god. I am going to die of embarrassment. Why am I so cursed with bad luck? Please tell me why! I bet you have a pretty good guess of who was at my door. I opened the door, and He was standing there. I was wearing my unicorn pajamas.  
  
He said, "Hi."  
  
I said, "Hhhhhnnnnnnggghhhh."  
  
I was speechless with shock. One because he was standing at my door, and two because HE SAW ME IN MY UNICORN PAJAMAS LOOKING LIKE ASS! I was so shocked in fact, that I slammed the door in his face. I now realize that was a major mistake, and I don't exactly know why I did it. It was like my body was thinking for itself, and before I could even think about; the door was shut in his face. But I couldn't open it back up! That would have been even more embarrassing. So I did what any girl would. I walked over to my bed, smothered myself with a pillow, and screamed like hell. Then I proceeded to get take a shower and get ready at lightening speed, hoping he hadn't completely given up on me yet. Well unfortunately I was too slow. When I walked to the top of the stairs to see if he was still in the common room, I found it deserted.  
  
"Damn!" I shouted loudly while stomping my foot. Bad Idea. Very Bad Idea.  
  
The next thing I knew, I had rolled all the way down the stairs, and collapsed into a heap at the bottom. Just when I think things can't get any worse. Christ! I think I'm a magnet for all things unlucky. That has to be the explanation; because there is no other one for the situations I get myself into. I stood up and brushed myself off, intending to walk to the Great Hall for lunch. Well when I got there, it was pretty much packed, and I couldn't find a seat. So I decided to forget it and go back to the common room. And that's where I'm sitting right now. I have not seen Him yet, and I'm dreading it.  
  
**4:00 pm**  
  
Nothing new with Harry yet. But I'm happy to report that I WALKED IN ON HERMIONE AND RON! I thought I was embarrassed this morning. Oh no, that was nothing compared to this. I do not want to go into details about what I saw, because I think rehashing it would be highly detrimental to my health. But let's just say they definitely weren't kissing. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. I thought I was going to projectile vomit when I realized who and what I had just walked in on. This is my brother we're talking about. I am physically sick to my stomach. And I think if I don't stop thinking about it and writing about this now, then I am going to have a mental breakdown. Cleanse your mind, Ginny. Deep breaths. Hee whoo. There. Much better.

In other news, I was talking with some of my teachers and most of them think I would be a good Head Girl. Well, I know it's an honor and everything, but I don't want to be Head Girl! There's so much responsibility, and you have to be so mature and in charge. And I'm so not. I'm like a 10 year old in a sixteen year olds body. I don't need to be in charge of all these people. I think if I got selected, then I'd have to decline the position. If you can do that, I'm not sure. But I think I would. Plus the fact that I don't think anyone in their right minds would take me seriously. I'm not some crazy authoritative figure. I'm stupid, goofy sixteen-year-old girl. Who in the hell is going to listen to me? No one, that's who.  
  
You know what's a laugh? I was reading Witch Weekly today, and I caught eye of a story. About Harry and I. It was so bloody ridiculous and untrue, that I couldn't help but snigger. I laughed my ass off actually. They said that we were passionately in love and involved in an illicit affair. Then they went on to say that they had news "from a source" that I was cheating on him with one of the members of the Irish Quidditch team. How much more far fetched can you get? Oh a lot more apparently. Because they then said that I was pregnant and that Harry had talked to friends about breaking up with me, because he didn't want the responsibility of children this young. That is complete fabrication. And oh how it makes me chuckle. Harry and I are barely speaking, let alone being involved in some steamy romance. But it also makes me worry if Harry read it, and how he's reacting. Does he find the thought of us being romantic nice or completely revolting? And I also have a pretty good idea that I am going to be receiving a Howler from mum tomorrow morning. That should be interesting to say the least.  
  
But at the moment I'm bored out of my mind. There is absolutely nothing to do in this bloody place. Well maybe there are a few things, but I'm just not in the mood for them right now. And I would go outside, but I happen to know that He is always out there sitting by the lake. Oh the tortures of not talking to your great friend and the man you love. It really is terribly lonely. I miss his messy black hair, and his brilliant green eyes. I miss his laugh and the way he talks. Oh hell, I miss everything about him. I'm starting to get worried that I am never going to get over him. Because we've been mad at each other for a while, and I still can't stop thinking of him. I know what I can do to combat my extreme boredom and loneliness! I can go fly around on the Quidditch pitch. There's no game today, so it'll be free! All right, I'm off.  
  
**A/N: That was chapter eight! I hope everyone liked it! I'm aware that in the books, the guys can't go up to the girl's dormitory, but we're going to pretend that rule doesn't exist. And I borrowed that part about Harry showing up at Ginny's door and what they say, from On The Bright Side; I'm Now The Girlfriend Of A Sex God, by Georgia Nicholson. Those books are hilarious, and if you haven't read them, I recommend them. Thanks for reading! Review! **


	9. Pleasantly Hazy

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like how the story's going so far. Sorry it took me a few days to update. My summer had been going by so slow, and all of a sudden it's crazy busy. But don't worry; I'll continue to get updates to everyone regularly. Thanks again to all the reviewers!  
  
OExpecto PatronumO: Haha Ginny is quite dramatic. But she's a sixteen-year- old girl; even I can be like that sometimes. Lol But the sense is going to be knocked into her soon enough.:)  
**

**lizzie5555555: Thanks for your review.  
  
milky way bar: Thanks so much!  
  
Black Cherrie: Ginny would make a great Head Girl. She just has to have confidence. I can totally relate with Ginny on the bad luck thing, cause I have it. Lol thanks for your review!  
  
onesmartgoalie: Thank you for your review. I agree that Harry can be a complete moron, but aren't most guys like that sometimes? Lol thank you for saying I portray Ginny well, as that is a huge compliment. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
  
Maraudergrl99: Thanks so much for your review! I love seeing your name in the new reviews. I hope when Harry and Ginny get together I won't disappoint you. I'm also worried that it's gonna like suck, and everyone will hate it. I guess I have my insecurities too. Lol I'll try my hardest to make it good!  
  
lillypotterfan: I appreciate your review, and I hope you continue to like the story! :)  
**

**ice princess12: Thank you so much! Here's the update and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
obsessed87: Thank you. And the reason they were fighting is because Harry hurt Ginny's feelings by laughing at her when she fell, and then they both made some snide remarks to each other. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Yay! I'm glad you like it! And you shall find out soon enough what Harry thinks. :)**

**Here's Chapter Nine! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

_I'm starting to get worried that I am never going to get over him. Because we've been mad at each other for a while, and I still can't stop thinking of him. I know what I can do to combat my extreme boredom and loneliness! I can go fly around on the Quidditch pitch. There's no game today, so it'll be free! All right, I'm off._

Chapter Nine: Pleasantly Hazy  
  
**September 13th 2004, 9:30 pm**  
  
I don't know what to say. Everything is like a blur, hazy and unfocused. But in a good way. An amazing way. I might as well start where I left off.  
  
I stepped out into the fading light of the outside. Most everyone was inside, even though it was a beautiful day. I walked towards the Quidditch pitch, excited to start flying. As I approached, I didn't notice anyone there. I started to feel a little sad and alone, so I went up and sat in the stands. Tears started rolling coming to my eyes and I felt myself succumb to depression. I began to cry even harder, but all of a sudden I felt a strong wing blow my hair. I looked up from my hands, and emerald green eyes were peering into mine. I turned away, afraid to look him in the eyes. He brought his hands to my face, and gently turned me back towards him. His eyes were still staring into mine for it seemed like forever. But then he spoke up.  
  
"Ginny, don't cry. It's okay." Harry said while stroking my face  
  
"I'm sorry." I said while roughly brushing away my tears  
  
"No don't be. I should be the one apologizing. I started this whole thing. I had no idea how much it would hurt your feelings when I laughed that day in the Great Hall. It was insensitive of me, and I feel so bad about it. And I feel terrible for being such a basterd to you afterwards. I should have seen you were upset when you tripped in the hall, and come and seen you right away. This is my entire fault. I'm sorry." Harry said softly and sincerely, but still stumbling over his words adorably.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. I was in shock that he was apologizing and being so sweet about it. So I wrapped him in a tight hug, with tears still running down my cheeks. He hugged back tightly, and I felt myself start to smile. We pulled away for a minute, and looked at each other.  
  
"I must look like a terrible red mess right now." I said  
  
"You never look terrible." He said quietly  
  
"Ginny, do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Harry said timidly  
  
Harry then leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. I really thought I was going to faint. My heart was beating so hard against my chest, that I thought for sure he could hear it. I smiled widely at him, and kissed his cheek back. He looked surprised and I couldn't tell if it was a pleasant one or a terrible one. In the next moment he laughed, and hugged me again. My head was spinning, and I felt dizzy. I didn't want the moment to end. But it was getting dark, and very chilly.  
  
"Why don't we go inside, Ginny?" Asked Harry  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Surprising myself, I grabbed hold of his hand. He looked at me for a minute, and then broke out into a wide grin. We walked back to castle in comfortable silence, all the while still holding hands. It was perfect. He's perfect.  
  
**A/N: All right, I know this chapter is extremely short, and I'm sorry for making you wait for it. But that's what I intended to it be. I just wanted a really short sweet chapter. I didn't want to mess up the telling of the moment by adding another diary entry to this chapter. I wanted this chapter to end the way it did. But don't worry; I'll have another much longer chapter next. Hope you liked this short little piece of fluff! :)Read and Review! Thanks. **


	10. Island In The Sun

**A/N: Hey everyone! Holy crap, you guys are so freaking amazing! I now have 100 reviews. That is big stuff for me, considering my last story did not do as well. I would love to reach two hundred by the end, and I hope you guys can help me with that! I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and Review! Thanks.  
  
ElizabethMM: Thank you so much for your three reviews! I can't even tell you how excellent that is! I'm really glad you like the story! Keep Reading! :)  
**

**Athena Carlow: Haha you are seriously awesome! You left me like 9 reviews, and that kicks ass! Lol Oh yeah, about the date thing...I said on the first chapter that I knew the real year wasn't 2004, but I was too lazy to figure it out. Lol I'm going to keep it as 2004, but thanks for the tip! Ride my broomstick...haha that comes from an actual thing that happened between my friends. It was hilarity at it's finest. Lol Oh yeah the book that He Who Shall Remain Nameless is from is Second Helpings by Megan McCafferty. It's hilarious, and if you haven't read it I suggest reading that and the prequel to it, Sloppy Firsts. Haha that was one dirt joke. Lol Sounds exactly like my friends and I. I really wish I knew a guy with eyes that green, just so I could stare at them all the time. Lol Haha I feel like I know you after reading your reviews! You sound so much like my best friend it's scary. Lol I hope you like this chapter, and all the ones to come! I look forward to your awesome reviews!  
  
Alexandra5: They are cute together! I really hope they end up in the books! Thanks for the review! :)  
**

**anime-rocks-246: She does have a bunch of crap in her life doesn't she? Sort of like mine. Lol And I'm really glad you think it's improving, that means a lot, because I would hope it would be. Lol Thanks so much!  
  
lizzie5555555: Yay! I'm glad you like the fluff! I was hoping it would turn out well, and I guess it turned out ok. I wanted Harry to apologize already. It was getting a little ridiculous. Lol But thanks!  
  
Wonkeyfaint28: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! :)  
**

**Aymelita: Aw thanks so much! It's a huge compliment when someone compliments my writing style, so I appreciate very much. The most interesting relationships start from that. The whole love/hate thing. Or like you said when there's a fight emotions are heightened which makes it even more passionate. :) I hope you like this chapter!  
  
XoXAuroraBorealisXoX: Thank you! I'm glad this chapter was your favorite. It was definitely one of my favorites to write. It was short, and I felt so bad because I made you and everyone wait a few days for it. Lol But never fear! This chapter is much longer!  
  
Black Cherrie: Haha your story sounds so much like me! That would hurt so badly! I will definitely avoid doorframes. Lol But do you want to hear a really bad story? Well even if you don't I'm going to tell it to you anyway. Lol A few years ago I was cooking my mom her birthday dinner, which was lobster, and I was using lots of hot pots, and I accidentally touched the wrong part of the pot and burned the crap out of my hand. Then three days later, I was at this after school thing at a church, and I was resting my hands near their big wooden door leading to the kitchen. And they slammed the door, and locked it. And my fingers were stuck in the door where the hinges are! It sucked so badly. Lol Thanks so much for the review for it made me laugh. Lol Hope you like this chapter! :)  
**

**milky way bar: Thanks! :) Here's the update!  
  
DarkFlower2113: I'm glad you thought it was cute. Lol Haha I thought the kissing cheek would be cute thing to do. I can too picture Ginny doing it. And I didn't want Harry to profess his love right there and kiss her passionately because that would just be too typical. Lol I took your advice and added more dialogue and no scary paragraphs. Lol There's a pretty good amount of dialogue in this chapter, so I hope you like it! And I'm definitely not going to turn up the fluff too much. Ginny's still going have to wait a while for Harry. :) Thanks for your review! And thanks for the advice on dialogue and paragraphs. I needed it! Lol  
  
Maraudergrl99: Well someone should have told you that cause your reviews are awesome! :) I'm glad to be rid of the huge drama too. Well at least with Harry, seeing as there's more drama coming up soon but not between Harry and Ginny. Mwah haha. Thanks so much for the nice things you said in the review for last chapter! That meant a lot! I hope you like this chapter! No more drama for Harry and Ginny! Just happiness. Yay! Lol  
  
Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Thank you so much for the flowers! Lol Yay! That makes me so happy! Your review made me smile like crazy, and for that I thank you! Lol Hope you love this chapter as much as the last!  
  
And thanks to: Malicious Dagger (Love your screen name! :) ), Lizfan28, blink gurl017! You guys are awesome, and I'm so sorry I didn't get to write out a long review for you, but I'm in an enormous race against the storm currently going on outside. I fear it's going to shut down my computer soon! So thank you guys so much!**  
  
__

_Surprising myself, I grabbed hold of his hand. He looked at me for a minute, and then broke out into a wide grin. We walked back to castle in comfortable silence, all the while still holding hands. It was perfect. He's perfect._

Chapter Ten: Island In The Sun  
  
**September 14th 2004, 12:33 am**  
  
This has been the best day in what feels like forever. Everything's well with Harry and I, and it feels wonderful. But I'm still pondering over whether that kiss on the cheek was platonic or love involved. I'd guess platonic. Even though when I grabbed his hand, he didn't drop it. But he was probably just being polite. I would have liked a lot more than a kiss on the cheek, but what are you gonna do? I must have been as red as a lobster when Harry kissed my cheek. What if he saw? What if he thought I looked frightening, and the sight of my face repulsed him but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? Christ! I really am good at overanalyzing things. But he hasn't shown any indications of liking me romantically since yesterday. So that was probably a friendly, Oh let me comfort you kind of thing. But earlier Harry came running up to me.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled loudly  
  
I spun around so fast my head was spinning. Of course I had recognized his voice.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied oh so intelligently.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Probably just out to the grounds to sit by the lake."  
  
"Can I come with you?" he asked, and he sounded so cute of course I couldn't resist.  
  
"Sure Harry. But on one condition." I said mischievously  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked, obviously curious  
  
"You have to skip out to the grounds with me." I said, barely suppressing my laughter.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to skip. No way in hell." He said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Oh yes you are!" I replied, grabbing his hand.  
  
I started to skip, and he had no choice but to follow. So we skipped out to the grounds together. Yes I am a loser. I'm already aware of this. We must have looked like quite a pair. We definitely got some weird looks. But I don't care, because it was extremely fun. And even more fun to hold Harry's hand. It was cool against my warm skin, and I was so happy to have it in mine. When we got to a nice spot on the grass, we sat down fast. I guess we were tired from all that strenuous skipping. But as I was gazing out across the lake, I spotted my island. Yes, The Island. The one I fell off of so gracefully. So I decided to get Harry to venture over there with me.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"You see that island over there?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Do you want to join me on an adventure over there?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Well first off, we need a broom."  
  
"Alright. Accio Firebolt!" He shouted  
  
Harry's Firebolt came zooming towards us, and he caught it skillfully in his hand.  
  
"Alright now we have to walk through the outskirts of the forest over there." I said while pointing to the strip of land on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Okay let's go!" He was sounding excited.  
  
So we started walking, talking all the way.  
  
"So Ginny, am I really that ugly?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked like a complete prat, not even remembering what I had said to him.  
  
"What was it you said? Oh yeah. I think it was, there you go Harry. Wow what an improvement. You look so much better now. You stated that after you had rubbed food in my face." He answered, barely able to control his laughter  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I said, blushing a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"And I don't think you're ugly Harry. On the contrary, I think you're quite attractive." I said. Holy Hell! I can't believe I said that. Stupid Stupid Stupid.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said with a laugh  
  
We walked in silence for a few moments, and finally arrived at the edge of the path.  
  
"Alright Harry. It's time to fly to the island. Let's go."  
  
Without a word, Harry picked me up by my waist, seated my on the broom, and seated himself. He touched my waist. He picked me up. I just about passed out. We took off from the bank, and flew in the air towards the island. After landing, we both settled down into the sand and grass. The island is pretty small, so Harry and I were lying pretty close. I kept sneaking glances at him when he wasn't watching. And I could have sworn I caught him sneaking glances back. But I'm probably completely nutters. After a while, we looked at each other. I stared into his eyes for what felt like forever. They're so green it's almost blinding. But I suddenly realized that I'd been staring for far too long. So I looked away and then proceeded to stand up. I walked to the edge of the island and peered over the side. Well while I wasn't looking the sneaky bastard, formerly known as Harry, came up behind me and pushed me right in.  
  
"Harry! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed  
  
"What are you going to do Gin? I'm up here, and you're down there." Harry said in the midst of laughter.  
  
I suddenly pulled an innocent look, and looked up towards him.  
  
"Harry please. I'm cold. Pull me up." I said while trying not to giggle  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Gin. Here let me help you." And the next thing he knew, I reached up and yanked him into the lake with me. He was sputtering and flailing his arms around like a fish out of water. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shut up Ginny." He said trying to be serious even though he was smiling widely  
  
"That's what you get Mr. Potter. It was payback time."  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah." He said with a chuckle.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned around. I heard water moving, and all of a sudden Harry was right behind me. I could feel his body pressing up against my back. He spun me around, and looked at me for a minute. And then before I could do anything, he dunked me under water. I came up gasping, and decided he deserved the same. So we splashed and played around in the water for a while, and then decided to get out and dry off. Harry and I clambered back up onto the island, and lay down next to each other with our sides touching. It was so nice just to be sitting that close to him. I had the strong urge to jump on him or something. But of course I resisted. But I did take a risk by resting my head on his shoulder. And he didn't shove me away. Which is a bloody miracle. And then, here's the clincher, he looked at me for a moment and leaned over and kissed my forehead. I really almost fainted. Notice I did a lot of almost fainting today. After that we went back to a comfortable silence. And like once before, I fell asleep, as did Harry. And when we woke up, it was already after dark. The moonlight was shining on the lake, and making the shadows in the forest stir. I shook Harry awake.  
  
"Harry. Harry. Wake up."  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked with a slight grin spreading across his sleepy face.  
  
"It's after dark. We fell asleep."  
  
"Well obviously." He said jokingly  
  
"Watch it." I said, smirking  
  
Harry sat up, and stretched. He looked around for a minute and then laid back down.  
  
"Harry. What in the hell are you doing?" I asked  
  
"Let's stay out here for a while. It's beautiful." He said, while pulling me back down  
  
"Well alright." I replied, because I simply can't resist him.  
  
We lay there for a while, and I put my head on his shoulder again. The stars were bright in the night sky, and were twinkling brilliantly. I kept thinking how lucky I was to be out here with Harry, with him lying right next to me. All of a sudden he stood up.  
  
"I have an idea!" he cried  
  
"Good job Harry. That's a new one for you." I said teasingly  
  
He smiled at me, and then laughed softly.  
  
"Let's go for a moonlight swim." He replied softly  
  
As soon as he said that, the hopeless romantic in me melted. I grinned from ear to ear, and replied.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Harry."  
  
As soon as the words came out of my mouth, he took off his shirt. That is not normal Harry behavior, and I was surprised to say the least. I gaped. I couldn't help myself. What can I say? He has an amazing body. Holy Hell. That's all I'm gonna say. I took off my sweater, and had on my tank top underneath. We slipped into the water quietly, so that no one would hear our splashes. We floated in silence for a while, just taking in the beautiful night. Then after a while Harry murmured something quietly.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I said, you look beautiful in the moonlight." He said almost inaudibly  
  
"Thank you Harry." I said, feeling shy all of a sudden  
  
We floated in silence for a while. I have never felt so calm and content. We finally decided to go inside after swimming a while longer. Harry and I walked back up to Gryffindor tower without being seen. Which was incredibly lucky. I thought for sure that Filch was going to catch us. But we made it into the common room without any trouble. We stood there for a moment taking each other in. At least, I was taking Harry in. I don't know what in the bloody hell he was doing or thinking about.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." I said with a smile. I leaned in and gave him a hug. I pulled away, and we were left looking at each other again.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny." He replied softly  
  
And with that, he walked upstairs to his dormitory. I was left standing there all alone. I love Harry, but come on. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERFECT OPPURTUNITY TO KISS ME, DAMMIT! Why oh why does Harry have to be so adorably shy about those things? I mean maybe he doesn't like me romantically, but any guy with half a brain would have realized that to be a good moment. Even if he just wanted some action. I mean come on Harry! Am I really that unappealing? I guess so. Which sucks. Maybe I can somehow make myself more appealing. No, I doubt that.

__

_

* * *

_

_I am a stupid git. Why didn't I just kiss her? I had the perfect opportunity, several times. Now she probably thinks I don't like her. I wanted to kiss her. She looked so amazing in the lake. And then standing by the fire in the common room. I meant it when I told her she was beautiful. And I'm such a bloody prat that I couldn't even kiss the girl I like. Well it's more than like actually. I think...I think I might love her. Love her. What the hell am I supposed to do if I can't even bloody kiss her?_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! The last part in italics is Harry thoughts again. He loves her! Happy isn't it? But don't expect shy Harry to act on that just yet. Yes, I am evil. :) Read and Review! Thanks. **


	11. Smiles and Forgotten Clothes

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the great response to last chapter! Once again you guys are awesome, and I love you! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think it's one of the longest I've written! So enjoy! Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Actionmaster: Thanks. And the reason I put the long thank you things, is because I want to let everyone know that I appreciate what they do. If you don't like that...Well then don't read it. That's all I can really say about it, because I'm going to keep doing it. But still thanks for your opinion.  
  
Darkflower2113: Yay! Lol It's so nice to hear that the way I write is refreshing, because I'm always worried about it sounding trite or overused. The thing about Harry sounding like Harry...I hope it wasn't too bad. There are probably some times that Harry won't sound like Harry, just because I have to stretch it a little for the romantic stuff. I'll try harder to make him more Harry like, even though I don't know how well that's gonna work. Lol I still love to write the big paragraphs, so they won't be disappearing anytime soon. Thank you so much for all your help, and your wonderful reviews!  
  
milky way bar: Haha they are stewing, and will continue to. ( There needs to be tension, and that's what I'm trying to do. Hopefully it's working. Lol Thanks for the review! :)  
  
OExpecto PatronumO: Finally Ginny and Harry getting along! I have no clue what I would do if I liked someone like Harry. I would probably just be like "Kiss me already dammit!" Luckily my boyfriend is not shy at all. Lol  
  
Maraudergrl99: Aw I'm so happy that my story is one that you really enjoy reading and that you look for updates. That makes me so happy! Yeah if I was Ginny and I was in the moonlit water with Harry, I would have just kissed him. Lol  
  
Athena Carlow: Haha I am a stupid git. He should have to write lines for how stupid I am making him about Ginny. Lol Thanks so much for the review! :)  
  
The Flying Moose: Haha. It's happened to me too. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ginny McCartney: Thank you! I guess Harry is becoming more spontaneous thanks to me. Lol I love swimming in the moonlight. It's so romantic Lol  
  
lizzie5555555: haha I definitely am evil. I agree about Harry and Ginny and James and Lily. It is the hair! I think the same thing. Haha Harry's pretty stupid. I hope in the books he comes around soon. Lol Thanks for the review, for it made me smile! :)  
**

**XoXAuroraBorealisXoX: Haha thanks so much! The all capitol letters made me laugh for some reason. Lol I definitely borrowed parts of the story from my relationship, and from my best friends. I'm so glad you like the last part and the not normal behavior part, because they were some of my favorite to write. You review made me laugh so much, so I thank you for that!  
  
ElizabethMM: Insert evil smile that's me. Lol Ginny is going to have to suffer for a while longer. Maha I am evil. Haha crocodile hunter! That was random. Lol but it made me laugh too, so it's all okay! I am an extremely random person myself. And for some reason the crocodile hunter thing reminds me of when one of my friends decided to randomly yell out "Moose!" really loud in the middle of a store. It was great. Lol  
  
blink gurl017: Haha I remember when I was young. Harry is really thick. It sort of makes me laugh, because he's not just like that in my story, he's like that about girls in the books too. I just hope in the books that he'll wake up. I hope he and Ginny get together in the books. That would be one of the highlights for me. Thanks for the review! :)  
  
Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Haha thanks for your review! Harry is so dumb; he won't be initiating anything for a while. Once again, and you know, that's I'm evil. :)  
  
Transatlanticism: I know I've been bad about updating my other one. I put it on hold for a while, so that I could finish this one. But I'll finish it when this one is done. And I love your screen name. Is that perchance a reference to Death Cab For Cutie? Because if it is, you are my new favorite person. Lol I love Death Cab. But thanks for the review! :)  
**

**Black Cherrie: Haha oh man that sucks. That would hurt. I remember when I broke both my arms at the same time. Oh the memories of being a complete klutz. Lol just today I fell down my whole flight of stairs. It was not cool. Lol But thanks so much for your review, and thank you for continuing to faithfully review!  
  
Alexandra5: Thank you so much for pointing out that I had made some mistakes. I was in hurry when I posted, and I tend to do that anyway. Lol Well Harry is pretty stupid, and shy. At least my version of him is. Lol But he'll get the point eventually. Note the word eventually. Lol  
  
Sirius's Girl708: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And with that bold and italics, what you have to do, is once you upload the document, click on edit/preview and in there you can make the words bold or italic. Hope that helps! :)  
  
Obsessed87: Haha here's the update. Don't die on me! Lol  
  
Marauder Angel: Thank you!  
  
JediPirateElfyDude: You're back! Yay! Lol Haha male madam hooch would be quite disturbing. Hope I never have to see that. Lol But I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Irishdancer61790: I'm a complete romantic too! Lol I'm glad you like the story, and it also is cool that you're a romantic and you like it. Cause I gotta please all the romantics like myself out there. Lol But I will read your story, and I'm sure it's good! I'll leave you a review! :)**

_I am a stupid git. Why didn't I just kiss her? I had the perfect opportunity, several times. Now she probably thinks I don't like her. I wanted to kiss her. She looked so beautiful in the lake. And then standing by the fire in the common room. The firelight was glowing and making her hair seem so red that it was on fire. I meant it when I told her she was beautiful. And I'm such a bloody prat that I couldn't even kiss the girl I love. Yeah, I love her. What the hell am I going to do if I can't even kiss her?  
_

Chapter Eleven: Smiles and Forgotten Clothes  
  
**September 15th 2004, 10:32 pm**  
  
I woke up this morning easily and without putting up a fight, for the first time in weeks. Actually when I rose this morning, I was smiling like an idiot. Unfortunately, it's Monday, so I have classes. But never the less, I woke up happy. I was being so bloody stupid this morning. I started singing. I actually started singing while I was getting ready. That is something you will never encounter again. But I suppose Hermione noticed this, and spoke.  
  
"Made up with Harry, have you?" she said with a knowing smile  
  
"Actually yes. I have." I replied with a grin  
  
"You seem happy. Anything special go on?" Hermione asked casually, but I could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She has loosened up quite a bit since she and Ron started going out. Sometimes it's kinda scary.  
  
I caught her meaning behind what she was saying, and didn't know how to respond. So I threw a pillow at her. That certainly shut her up. But not for long.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have anything interesting to tell me?" Hermione asked again, with the same glint in her eyes.  
  
"THE STUPID PRAT HASN'T KISSED ME YET, ALRIGHT?" I yelled louder than I intended to. I am like a walking nutcase.  
  
"Oh Ginny. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Hermione said with sympathy in her voice  
  
"It's okay Hermione. It's just a sore subject."  
  
"I can understand."  
  
"Psh. No you can't. You and Ron can barely keep your lips off each other for more than two seconds." I said, with more bitterness than I intended.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Not that that's a bad thing." I added quickly. Even though in my mind I was throwing up, because I most certainly do not like seeing my brother and my best friend snogging each other senseless.  
  
"Just let me explain Hermione." And with that I started off telling her my story about how he'd apologized, and about the amazing time we had yesterday.  
  
After I finished, Hermione was very quiet. I wasn't looking at her, and I thought she had died or something. But when I turned around, she was in fact still alive and well.  
  
"Ginny, don't worry. He'll come around soon." Replied Hermione gently  
  
"What if he never does? What if he doesn't feel anything for me except a friendship? What if he thinks the idea of being with me is revolting and not at all appealing? WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M UGLY?" I questioned at lightening speed.  
  
I glanced back towards Hermione, because I'd been pacing the room as I said that. And she was barely able to suppress her laughter. Her whole face was turning red, and her shoulders were shaking. She had a huge smile on her face, and at that moment I just wanted to wipe it off. I was ready to have a conniption fit.  
  
"Ginny you are being ridiculous! Harry does not find you revolting, and judging from the signs, I'd say he is thinking of more than friendship. And you are NOT ugly."  
  
"I don't know." I said confusedly, although her little speech had made me feel a tad better.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll come around." Hermione said again with a small smile.  
  
I smiled as best I could back, and returned to getting ready.  
  
"And I do understand Ginny. It took ages for Ron to work up the courage to even hold my hand, let alone kiss me." She said with a grin on her face  
  
I snorted and threw a pillow in her direction. But I usually have horrible aim so naturally I missed. But Hermione tossed it back, and it smacked me right in the face. I was grinning like an idiot, but decided not to throw it back. I'd get her back another way later. She turned to leave the room, but paused before she disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Oh and Ginny?"  
  
I looked up at her.  
  
"Good luck." Hermione said with a smile  
  
With that she was gone, and I was left there sitting all alone. I decided to get a little prettied up before seeing Harry. First step, fix my hair. It was like a bloody Afro. Hair was sticking up on end, and I must say it was a bit scary. Like I'd been electrocuted or something. So I grabbed a brush, and pulled it through my hair with much difficulty. Much better. Then I decided to put on some makeup. Lucky for me, I didn't even butcher my face this time. I put on some jeans and a tee shirt, and pulled on my robes. I really wish we'd be able to wear Muggle clothes all the time. Harry looks amazing in them. Whenever he's wearing those tight jeans of his, I can't help but stare at his extremely nice ass. But you didn't hear that from me. Anyway, so I finished getting ready, and I was famished. So I decided to walk down to the Great Hall.  
  
On my way there, I ran into a few friends. No not literally, contrary to my extremely bad luck. I arrived at the enormous wooden doors, and pushed them open. The Great Hall for some reason smelled delicious. More so than usual. Maybe it's because I'm actually in a good mood or something. I looked around, and immediately spotted Harry. I started to walk over to him, and this time I didn't trip. I strode over, and sat down across from him. Harry looked up from his plate, and gave me that brilliant smile of his. I melted on the spot of course. But I kept my cool. I smiled back, and spoke.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hi Gin." He said with a smirk  
  
AH I love it when he calls me Gin. Love it Love it Love it. We locked eyes, and I found myself being sucked into the green of his. I was going to break the gaze, but decided he should be the one to do it first. So I kept staring back at him, and he smiled again. At that moment Hermione and Ron plopped themselves down at the table.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Harry asked teasingly  
  
I realized what he was saying, and looked over at Hermione. She was the color of a well-cooked lobster. I glanced back at Harry, and stuck my finger in my mouth, pretending to be gagging. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nowhere. We've been nowhere." Hermione said timidly  
  
"We were in the library." Said Ron  
  
"Oh. And doing what?" I asked  
  
"Studying!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed at the same time  
  
"Hmmm. What were you studying? Each other's lips?" Harry asked jokingly  
  
"Oi. Shut it." Ron said to Harry  
  
Harry looked at me, and we both collapsed into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Honestly." Hermione said in a huff  
  
"I'm going back to library. Come on Ron. We should _study_." She said with a stern face, but I could see that tell tale twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Hermione yanked Ron up from his seat, and pulled him across the hall and out the doors. After they departed, Harry and I started to laugh again. But all of a sudden it was quiet, and Harry and I were sitting in silence. Feeling awkward, I looked down at my plate. I felt someone kick me swiftly under the table, and I peeked up. Harry was grinning at me. I kicked him back, and he made a fake hurt face. I rolled my eyes with a smile, and went back to eating. After we had both finished breakfast, Harry kicked me again.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" I asked pretending to be annoyed  
  
Harry pretended to be hurt, and replied. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley. Am I bothering you?"  
  
"Oh yes. You are a complete pest." I said teasingly while smiling  
  
Harry returned my smile, and spoke again.  
  
"Would a fair lady such as you like to accompany me on a short walk before classes?" he asked in a false prince charming voice  
  
"Of course kind sir. Escort me." I replied faking the same proper voice  
  
Harry stood up, and pulled me to my feet. He then slipped his arm through mine, and we strolled out of the Great Hall, chuckling all the way. I heard snickering all around us, but for once I didn't care. I held my head high, and walked out, knowing how lucky I was to have my arm wrapped in Harry's. We ambled out to the grounds, and walked around the lake, talking all the way.  
  
"I'm really glad we've become closer Harry." I said, taking a risk  
  
"Me too Ginny." He said flashing his million-dollar smile  
  
All of a sudden, I was being lifted off the ground. Harry picked me up, and was spinning me around in the air. I was shocked, to say the least. Harry has been acting so much more...well un Harry like this year. I suppose it's because he doesn't have to worry about Voldemort and his followers anymore. Last year was the hardest year of all our lives, especially for Harry. But he defeated the Dark Lord, and now everything is much simpler. And I'm so glad for that. Harry was acting so comfortable around me. He was still spinning me, and I was cracking up. He gently set me down, and grinned at me. I was beaming at him. It was lovely. After walking a bit more, we both decided to get inside, seeing as we didn't want to be late for classes. So we raced up to the castle, and once inside, we went to our separate classes. Well unfortunately I had Potions first. And I wasn't even late! But damn Snape, he took five points from Gryffindor. Bloody bastard. So that class sucked.  
  
I knew that I had Transfiguration next. That's the class I missed on Friday. I also knew that Professor McGonagall would not be happy with me. So I walked into her class, dreading what was to come. Sure enough, she called me up to her desk.  
  
"Miss Weasley, why weren't you in my class on Friday?" she asked with a stern expression on her face  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't feeling very well. I stayed up in my room sick." I lied, hoping she would believe it.  
  
"Alright then. You may go back to your seat Miss Weasley." She said with a softer expression her face  
  
I turned around, and walked back to my seat, breathing a sigh of relief. The class passed by uneventfully, and I found myself drifting into daydreams. Of Harry of course. Everything was going so well, I could barely believe it. But it's real, and I'm so happy.  
  
After Transfiguration was over, my classes had ended for the day. I decided to head back, and take a quick soak in the tub. I grabbed one of the soft squishy towels, and my headphones, and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and added some bubble bath. Shedding my clothes, I climbed into the thick warm bubbly water. Placing my headphones on, I lay back, listening to the music. I was so absorbed I didn't realize. I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR! And I was using the prefect's bathroom. So I didn't think anyone would be walking in. And I also thought I was the only non-prefect who knew the password. Apparently not. Because who do you think walked in? Who? OF COURSE IT WAS HARRY! Thank God for those bubbles. You couldn't see a thing. But I didn't hear him come in. And I guess he didn't see me at first either. It is a big tub you know. So he walked around the side, and I opened me eyes by chance. I saw him and reacted naturally. I screamed my bloody head off. He gasped, and I ripped my headphones off.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing Harry?" I yelled  
  
"Oh God. Ginny I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'll be going now." He said stuttering, while blushing crimson.  
  
And with that, he ran his cute little ass out of that room. I was partially glad, and partially not. Yes, I am bad. I was so shaken that I decided to soak some more. But I most definitely made sure to lock the damn door. After hours, way longer than I should of, I stepped out of the tub. I began frantically searching the room for my clothes. I then realized that I had forgotten them. I am so bloody stupid! So I found a big fluffy bathrobe, threw it on, and prayed that on one saw me. I stepped into the corridor tentatively, and looked around. I saw no one, and I ran as fast as I could back to Gryffindor common room. I made it into the common room without being seen. And that's where my luck failed me. There, sitting by the fire, was Harry. And he wasn't alone. Ron and Hermione sat beside him. I tried to walk past them unnoticed, but Hermione spotted me.  
  
"Ginny come here!" she called  
  
Gulping, I made my way over. Ron turned a weird color, and looked at me.  
  
"Ginny what do you think you're doing walking around like that?" he asked then turning red  
  
"Oh come off it Ron. I was taking a bath and I forgot my clothes. I had to use this. Would you have preferred I walk back here naked?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Ron replied looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
"That's what I thought." I replied  
  
"Oh Hi Harry." I said with a smile  
  
Ron shot Harry a look, and Hermione smacked him upside the head. It was quite a funny sight to see. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry replied with a grin  
  
"I better go change. Be down in a minute." I said walking up the stairs.  
  
I returned a few minutes later dressed in my sweat pants and a tee shirt. I took it upon myself to take the seat right next to Harry. He grinned at me again, and I returned it. Ron and Harry started playing chess, and I sat there calling out moves with them both trying to shut me up. And there we all sat with the fire flickering behind us, laughing and talking late into the night.  
  
**A/N: There's chapter eleven! Hope you liked it. There might be a few parts where you're like "Harry isn't acting like Harry." But all I can say is, I'm trying. Lol But sometimes you have to add that little bit of extra fluff or whatever. And I am making Harry more relaxed in my story, because he has less to worry about. But Harry is still stupid, and Ginny's still freaking out. Lol Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review**!


	12. Apologies and Misunderstandings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter twelve! Hope you enjoy! Read and review! Thanks.  
  
Alexandra5: Thanks Christine. I know I have a problem with grammar. Lol I always miss it when I go back and check the chapters. I'll try to be better about that now that you have pointed it out. Thank you for the help, and I'm glad that my atrocious grammar doesn't deter you from enjoying my story! Lol  
  
Writer By Nature: Yes! Finally someone realized what He Who Shall Remain Nameless is from! I too LOVE those books. I think I have read them both more than five times each. Lol I did know about the third book. When I first found out, I flipped. Lol But thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad you like it! :)  
**

**Rei Sakura Li: Haha thank you so much! I'm glad the story makes you want to laugh. Lol Most of the writing in do is early in the morning, so I know what it's like to have my head chopped off for being loud. Lol  
  
Transatlanticism: I'm glad you don't think my story is crappy! That would suck. Lol Death Cab is simply amazing. They came to Atlanta and I was so pissed because I didn't get to go see them. And what sucked even worse, is that they played with Rilo Kiley, who I also love, so they did a few Postal Service songs. That was one concert that I was extremely sad that I missed. But I really like your story! Keep writing because I think it's really good and interesting so far. I want to see what happens next! Lol but thanks for your review!  
  
Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Haha that line I almost didn't put in, but I'm glad that I did. Hmm truth or dare. Interesting. I might just do that. We shall see. Lol  
  
ElizabethMM: Oh man that sucks. Well I think you're funny. :) Though I can relate because I get informed by some of my friends that I'm not funny either. I'll be all hyper and everything, and my friends will be like shut up weirdo. Lol I shall tell my friend that you adore her. Lol I have so many a funny story with her. The other day I was at her house and she was so hyper and she was like running through a field and doing crappy cartwheels, it was great. Lol  
  
lizzie5555555: Haha well Ron is going to do some damage in this chapter. Lol :)  
**

**Wonkeyfaint28: Thank you! And it's all right that you didn't review last chapter, because you usually always do. I won't hold it against you this time. Lol Thanks for saying Ginny is funny, cause it still makes me smile whenever I hear that!  
  
JediPirateElfyDude: Ah I'm so glad that it kept you laughing! Here's the update, hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

**blink girl017: Haha well Ginny is a little ditzy. Lol Good I'm so glad that you don't think Harry is acting weird, because that is one of my biggest fears. Oh man Happy Belated Birthday! Hope it was a great one!  
  
DarkFlower2113: I'm so glad this chapter was one of your favorites! For once I did like the way I ended it, and I'm glad that you did too! Yeah I definitely didn't want to do the clichéd "let's make out in the bathroom thing" because I did that in my last story and I wasn't proud of it, and I didn't want to do it again. Have not yet read the Bridgit Jones's Diary books. I have wanted to for a ling time, but everytime I go to the bookstore I always forget to pick them up. So this time I will definitely do that! Haha that awesome that is makes you giggle like a small child. Lol Thanks so much for your review! Yours are always long and wonderful!  
  
Athena Carlow: Dude it's completely okay that your story is named that. I don't mind at all, and can't wait to read it! But thank you so much for the heads up Kayla! :)  
**

**Maraudergrl99: Thanks so much! That was really sweet of you to read and review when you had major headaches. Believe me I know exactly how you feel. I used to get an intense migraine everyday last year. Now I just get a slight headache every day. I'm glad you loved last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
  
Black Cherrie: Oh man, I've had the walking in one thing happen to me so many times. It's always so embarrassing. I would be humiliated out of my mind if someone walked in on my while in the bath without bubbles. People coming in without knocking are so rude. I'm glad you like how it's progressing, and I hope you'll like how it finishes! Thank you for the review! :)  
**

**OExpecto PatronumO: I love adding the grinning stupidly thing to the story. And there will be lots more of that to come. Lol Harry is growing up. No more pinching his cheeks and saying how cute he is. Lol  
  
milky way bar: Haha here's the update! Hope you like it! :)  
**

**And thanks to actionmaster and The Flying Moose, you guys are awesome!**  
  
I returned a few minutes later dressed in my sweat pants and a tee shirt. I took it upon myself to take the seat right next to Harry. He grinned at me again, and I returned it. Ron and Harry started playing chess, and I sat there calling out moves with them both trying to shut me up. And there we all sat with the fire flickering behind us, laughing and talking late into the night.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Apologies and Misunderstandings  
  
**September 16th 2004, 12:09 pm**  
  
I'm not quite sure what to do. This morning Harry came running up to me, shouting my name.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!"  
  
I spun around to face him.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is something wrong?" I asked starting to get worried  
  
"Oh no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to come out for Quidditch this year. We lost all our best players to graduation, and I've heard from your brothers that you're a good Chaser."  
  
"Well Harry, I hate to break it to you but I'm not that good."  
  
"Oh come on Gin. Just try." He said pleadingly and making a puppy dog face  
  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." I said with a slight smile even thought inside I was dreading it.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Harry said with an enormous grin.  
  
He then leaned over and kissed my cheek quickly, blushing profusely.  
  
"I've got to rush off to Potions but thanks again Ginny!" He said while hurrying away with a smile and a deep blush on his face.  
  
I stood there in the middle of the corridor while students were hastening by. My hand reached up to touch the spot where Harry had kissed me. I stood there in a daze for a minute, smiling at nothing.  
  
"Ginny!" someone was shouting my name again.  
  
I turned around and saw Ron. You can't miss his tall gangly thinness and his undeniably prominent nose.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"What was what?" I replied, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Is my mind playing tricks on me, or did I just see Harry kiss you?" He asked sounding even more perturbed.  
  
"Oh Jesus Ron. He kissed me on the bloody cheek! It's not like he went in for the kill!" I exclaimed loudly. People turned and looked at me strangely.  
  
"What are all you people looking at? Huh?" I yelled, by now thoroughly infuriated.  
  
Everyone looked frightened and went back to talking amongst themselves.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ginny! He still touched you!" Ron yelled his face red as his hair.  
  
"He's your best damn mate! You'd think you would be a little more lenient!"  
  
"I don't care who he is! I don't want him touching you. You're just a baby!"  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD RONALD WEASLEY, AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"I'll do what I want!" He bellowed back.  
  
"Oh no you won't! I can fend for myself thanks! I've had enough of this moronic conversation." I said acidly.  
  
And with that I walked away, but not before turning around and shouting some choice words his way. He was so shocked his mouth was hanging open. Very unattractively. I wanted to slam it shut. Oh that's right, I did. I stomped back over to him, slammed his mouth shut with my hands, and then stormed away for the last time. That's when people began clapping. The only ones who weren't were the Slytherins of course. I curtsied and sauntered off, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Serves Ron right. The insensitive dolt. How dare he? Does he actually think that he can control me like that? If he does, he is sadly mistaken. He is going to wish that he never messed with me. I may not be a bitch, at least not until provoked. And he certainly provoked me all right! So he better watch out. He won't know what's hit him.  
  
**6:57 pm**  
  
I've decided to definitely go out for Quidditch. Ron's the keeper and I can't wait to see the stupid look on his face when I get the Quaffle right by him. I'm going to laugh so hard. I can't wait to rub it all in his face. If I can do it that is. I hope I can. I have to admit that I am a little better Chaser than most, but I'm not one to brag or get cocky about it. I just hope I don't suck immensely and completely embarrass myself. I informed Harry at dinner that I would definitely be trying out.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"I'm most definitely going out for Quidditch."  
  
"Great!" he said with a giant grin on his face.  
  
Then Ron had to interject.  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't suggest that. She's the worst Chaser I've ever seen."  
  
"Hmm. And this is coming from the worst Keeper in Hogwarts history. What were the words to Weasley Is Our King again? I replied sharply.  
  
Ron turned bright red, and responded.  
  
"You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!" He yelled, angry and embarrassed.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Beat me up?" I replied mockingly while chuckling.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe I will." He said stumbling over his words.  
  
I almost felt bad for him. Until he had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Do you actually think Harry would let you on the team. Just because you're throwing yourself at him and acting like some kind of whore, doesn't mean he actually likes you." He said cruelly.  
  
I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and I didn't think I could say anything. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I slapped him across the face. Hard. Then I tore out of my chair and ran out of the Great Hall. And I came here, to the library. I didn't want anyone to chase after me, and find me in the common room. I hate him. I really do. I can't believe he would say a thing like that to me. Fighting is one thing, but saying a thing like that when he knew how much it would hurt me is completely different. I don't know how I will be able to face Harry. I'm so humiliated I can't even begin to put it into words. It's war now. Ron is so dead.  
  
**10:05 pm**  
  
Thank god for Harry Potter. Really. He is the most amazing boy to ever walk this earth. After an hour or so in the library I was exhausted, and just wanted to go sleep. So I walked back to the common room hoping no one would be there. The portrait swung open, and I could see Harry and Hermione both yelling at Ron.  
  
"How dare you say something like that to her?" Hermione screamed, red in the face.  
  
"That was completely out of line Ron! She is not throwing herself at me! We're friends!" Harry shouted, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
I instantly felt a little better knowing my friends were standing up for me. Meanwhile Ron was just standing there not saying a word. Suddenly Harry turned around and noticed me.  
  
"Ginny." He said his eyes still blazing  
  
I flipped out silently and ran up the stairs. I tore through the door and collapsed down onto my bed. I began to cry into my pillow quietly. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Sitting up and wiping my eyes harshly I croaked a response.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry entered the room and cautiously walked over to my bed. He sat down lightly, as if shy to be sitting on my bed, and then turned to me. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Harry spoke.  
  
"Ginny I'm so sorry. I don't think that about you at all, and I hope you can believe that. Ron is being a bastard and I feel like socking him in the face. You're my friend and you mean a lot to me. More than just a friend actually." He said softly.  
  
I drew in a sharp breath and he continued. Maybe he really would say the words I've wanted to hear.  
  
"You're much more than just a simple friend. Over these weeks you have become one of my best friends and I'm so glad for that." He said with a smile. My insides deflated.  
  
"Thanks Harry." I said quietly, returning his smile as best as I could.  
  
Harry hugged me and kissed my forehead. Feeling brave, I kissed his cheek for the second time that week. He grinned widely and hugged me again. Then without a word he stood up. Harry strode over to the door, paused, shot me one last smile and left the room. I smirked to myself and collapsed back onto my bed. Except this time, everything was okay. At least with Harry. And I certainly don't have a problem with Hermione. I have to remember to thank her for standing up for me. But Ron. Ron is still is huge trouble, and I'm still furious with him. In fact, I think it's time I sent Mum a letter.

**A/N: There you have it. Ron being a complete ass. He's going to have to learn to shape up. lol But I hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	13. Don’t Ya Just Love That Classic Rock?

**A/N: Hey! I am so amazed at the response I'm getting from this story. And I'm just so appreciate and it means so much to me. And I'm so so sorry that I can't individually thank everyone for the reviews from last chapter, but I am super sick at the moment. And I would love to write out long thank yous, but I need to go back to lying down. Blah being sick is the worst. But I really wanted to up date for you all. And I'm going to address some things here. First, a few people mentioned Ron being sort of out of character last chapter and I went back again and read and realized that he is a little out of character. But I do have a reason for that. Never fear. Lol. And also a lot of people have been asking when Harry and Ginny are going to kiss. All I can say is sorry guys but you'll have to be patient. It's not going to be for a while. I'm not even sure when exactly it's going to happen because I don't have a set chapter amount. I'm pretty much winging it. But it will happen eventually guys so don't fret. :) But since I can't do long reviews today I just want to say thank you to: Miss Hogwarts, lizzie5555555, Darkflower2113, Maraudergrl99, Irishdancer61790, blink gurl017, actionmaster, milky way bar, XoXAuroraBorealisXoX, mandyzcool, gatoriris, OExpecto PatronumO, Future Mrs. Radcliffe, Ronaholic, Dracofan99, htebazile9851, and Black Cherrie! You guys are awesome and I love you all! And I promise I will write nice long individual reviews next chapter! Thanks guys! Read and Review! :)  
**

_Except this time, everything was okay. At least with Harry. And I certainly don't have a problem with Hermione. I have to remember to thank her for standing up for me. But Ron. Ron is still is huge trouble, and I'm still furious with him. In fact, I think it's time I sent Mum a letter._

Chapter Thirteen: Don't Ya Just Love That Classic Rock?  
  
**September 17th 2004, 11:04 am**  
  
I am sitting in History of Magic right now getting my skull bored off. Once again we're taking notes, so I decided to write in here. This morning at breakfast wasn't any better than last night at dinner. I sat down in the only seat left at the Gryffindor table. Right across from Ron, just to my luck. Everyone ate in silence not saying a word. I looked up to see Ron glaring at me. Well that set me off.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you glaring at? If anyone should be glaring it should be me." I said bitterly.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth right now Ginny, or I'll return the slap from yesterday." He said threateningly. Unfazed, I replied.  
  
"Language Ronald." I said with a roll of my eyes.  
  
"You're one to talk. I suppose you're forgetting what you said to me in the hall yesterday."  
  
"Oh yes. That's right. Those were deserved."  
  
With that, Ron slammed his fork down and stormed out of the Hall. Well that went well, I muttered to myself. Harry looked up and smirked at me. I chuckled silently and smiled back. I stood up and said my goodbyes. With that I strode from the Hall, and straight through the entrance. I stepped onto the grounds. The sunlight was shining, but a chilly wind blew across my cheeks. I began walking and thinking to myself. This was one of those times where I was just wanted to be alone, and I was grateful Harry didn't come after me. Finally I realized that I'd better get back inside before I was late to class. So I rushed here to find we were doing nothing once again. Everytime I come to this class I hope that there might be a slim chance that we might actually do something exciting. That never happens. I might as well give up on that. So I sat down, and started writing in you.  
  
Ron is such an ass. How can he not understand that he's being one? He always has to be right. It makes me sick. I don't merely want to slap him anymore. Oh no. I want to punch him right in the face and break that enormous nose of his. But I won't. Because that would upset Hermione, and I don't want to do that. Besides, I don't want to make Ron any uglier that he already is. Okay, okay. That was mean. He's not ugly. But I'm just so furious. I can hardly see straight. I think I better go before I start screaming and ripping pages out of here while pulling my hair out.  
  
**6:07 pm**  
  
I decided to skip dinner tonight, in order to prevent another enormous shouting match between Ron and I. So here I am sitting in the common room all alone. As far as Harry goes, nothing different today. We just talked and laughed a bit. Lunch was uncomfortable, so Harry asked me if I wanted to take a walk. Of course I accepted.  
  
"Ginny? Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Harry asked looking at me intently.  
  
"Sure." I replied loudly.  
  
Ron looked up, and turned our way. I put my arm around Harry, and he wrapped his around me. We strode out of the Hall, and I turned back to see an unreadable expression on Ron's face. We reached the outside, and I was extremely grateful for that. For some reason I can be much more free outside. Maybe it's because inside I feel sort of trapped. But whatever it is, a lot of times I'm more outgoing outside. We walked in silence for a while, until Harry spoke up.  
  
"I almost forgot. Quidditch tryouts are on Friday at 8:00 in the evening. Is that all right?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Sounds great." I said with a smile.  
  
We walked in silence some more, and I couldn't help but start humming to myself. Eventually it escalated to me singing and I didn't even realize it.  
  
"What are you singing Gin?" asked Harry smiling and eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh just a Muggle song." I answered, extremely embarrassed that Harry heard me sing.  
  
"Oh what song? I might know it." He said.  
  
"Oh you probably won't. You know how crazy my dad is for anything Muggle. So when I was around eight, he got me a Muggle record player. One that plays vinyl. So ever since then, my dad would buy Muggle albums and I'd listen to them. I guess I felt like those singers were so confident and could put so much emotion into their work, and when I listened to them I sort of felt more alive and more myself."  
  
"That's the same exact way I feel too. Seriously though, I might know it. What is it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Uh. Stairway to Heaven."  
  
"I do know that song!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"I figured out a way to fix Dudley's old radio that he had in his room. So I repaired it and the only station that would come in clearly was a classic rock one." He said with a laugh.  
  
He smiled at me, and I returned it. There was silence for a moment. All of a sudden Harry and I started to hum Stairway to Heaven at the same exact time. We both hummed the first famous notes of the song, and then turned to look at each other. We saw each other's faces and started cracking up. We headed back inside after that. But I had a good time. I'm so glad Harry and I are closer. I don't know what I 'd do if we were still fighting.  
  
**September 19th 2004, 5:30 pm  
**  
Nothing new going on here. Harry hasn't made a move, Ron and I are still not speaking, and Hermione is still my best friend. But something very important is happening in a few hours. I HAVE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS AND I'M FREAKING OUT! I don't know what to do! What if I suck? What if I fall off my broom? What if I drop the Quaffle over and over? AH I'm going to drive myself mad. I had a chat with Hermione about it, among other things, earlier. I was in here pacing the room when she walked in.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong? You look like you're about to have a mental breakdown." Said Hermione.  
  
"That's because I am!" I exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"Okay calm down. Tell me why."  
  
"Because! I have Quidditch try outs in a matter of hours, and I haven't really played since the summer! And if I suck, I will be humiliated! And I would also be letting Harry down! I don't want to let Harry down!" I cried out in one breath.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down. You are not going to suck. I've seen you play and you're really good."  
  
I rolled me eyes, and she spotted it.  
  
"And no I'm not just saying that." Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just freaking out about Quidditch." I said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright. I can get like that about school sometimes." She said matter of factly.  
  
I couldn't help but snort. She looked over, and rolled her eyes. But she wasn't mad. She was smiling, and had a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"But it's not only about Quidditch is it?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"No." I muttered while looking down.  
  
"It's about Harry, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well tell me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Harry still hasn't kissed me. We've been spending so much time together, and yet he still doesn't act interested in me at all. Am I that unappealing?"  
  
"Of course not. You are not unappealing. Honestly, you make up the most moronic stuff in your head. And just give Harry time. I know I've said that before, but it's the only way. It might be a while, but in the mean time give him little hints to shove him in the right direction." Hermione said  
  
"I'll try to take your advice. Thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem. Good luck with tryouts."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione left the room, and that is when I began writing in you. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. But I'll have to put that all aside and suck it up. I have to make this team. For Harry. And For me.  
  
**A/N: First off I know the Stairway To Heaven thing was random. But I was listening to it and I said what the hell? Why not add it. Lol And I also know that not too much happened in this chapter, but I liked writing it nonetheless. Second or third depending on how you're counting, I wrote a new one shot tradegy fic. It's very different from this story, but I hope you'll like it. I'd appreciate it so much if you read and reviewed that one. It's called...Right Before Your Eyes.Thanks so much guys! Read and Review!**


	14. Just Don’t Drop the Quaffle, Okay?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a few days to update. I was sick, and then so busy. Thanks to everyone for the get better wishes! You guys are awesome! Oh yeah and I'm gonna bug you about reading my new one shot Right Before Your Eyes again. Please read and review it like the awesome people I know you are! Lol  
  
Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Thank you so much!  
  
Wonkeyfaint28: I was actually thinking the same thing about the bat bogey hex. I'm definitely going to use it sometime in the upcoming chapters. The answer to whom the Quidditch captain is coming up! Thank you so much for your review, and for your get well wishes!  
  
Athena Carlow: Holy crap! You've never heard Stairway to Heaven? It's a classic. You should listen to it if you like rock. It's by Led Zeppelin. And I read your story updates! It's so cute! I can't wait to see what happens next. Sorry that I couldn't review on your actual page, but my computer is being stupid and won't let me. Ron is one of my favorite characters too. I won't keep him mean for too too long. But we shall see. ****:)  
**

**Dracofan99: Thank you! Haha the Stairway to Heaven thing was pretty random. But I was listening to it at the time, and I figured, why not? Lol Yeah musical taste is a pretty big deal for guys I like. It's always nice when they listen to the same music as you.  
  
XoXAuroraBorealisXoX: Yay! Thank you so much!  
  
milky way bar: Thank you for the review and for wishing me to get better! Lol  
  
Ginevra Potter: Thank you so much! Here's the update! Enjoy !:)  
  
actionmaster: Haha I hope I'm not making you to off track with your fic. Lol I always read other peoples fics instead of writing mine. What can I say? I'm a procrastinator.  
  
Black Cherrie: Haha Stairway to Heaven is the best! Lol I'll try to keep writing good chapters. Hopefully I won't start sucking badly anytime soon. Lol  
  
Maraudergrl99: That was really cool when you wrote that big paragraph about yourself. Now I know a little more about one of my most faithful reviewers! Lol Donnie Darko is a movie, and an excellent one at that! Jake Gyllenhall is in it. Yum. Lol I love piano, but it's such a pain in the ass o practice all the time. Haha don't worry I'm a geek too. Oh god I love snow. I live in Georgia now, so I don't see much of it. But I used to live in Pennsylvania, about 45 minutes from New York City. So we used to get these huge snowstorms. And we'd go to New York around Christmas time and it's absolutely beautiful. Where does it say that skaters scare me? Lol cause I don't remember putting that. I skate myself. Lol I love Fall Out Boy! That's awesome that you got to go that concert! I'm actually going to put an enormous list of bands on my bio really soon, so you can see what bands I like there. There's a massive amount and it would take all day to list them here. Lol Haha my mom's the one who put the pink in my hair! She's a hairstylist, so it's pretty cool. She will do all this cool stuff with my hair, and I don't have to pay anything. Lol Now that I've rambled enough, back to the story. Lol Don't worry, good things will happen soon. That's all I'm saying. Lol Thanks so much for the review! You've been really awesome and I appreciate that so much! :)  
  
OExpecto PatronumO: Haha I love Stairway to Heaven also. Classic song. Led Zeppelin is simply amazing. Haha Liplockin' will happen soon enough! Lol  
  
Thanks to everyone! Here's chapter fourteen! Read and Review! Thanks.  
**

_Hermione left the room, and that is when I began writing in you. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. But I'll have to put that all aside, and suck it up. I have to make this team. For Harry. And For me.  
_

Chapter Fourteen: Just Don't Drop the Quaffle, Okay?  
  
**September 19th 2004, 11:39 pm**  
  
At exactly eight o' clock I stepped onto the Quidditch pitch. The sky was dark and overcast, the only light coming from the slice of moon off in the distance. Right when I got there the first thing I thought was, how in the hell are we going to see? I began to mutter to myself like a complete psychopath, when I heard a noise right behind me. All of a sudden a cold hand touched my arm. Of course I screamed bloody murder. When I spun around, Harry was behind me laughing his ass off.  
  
"Shut it." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't miss that opportunity." Harry replied with an enormous grin on his face.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Harry, and turned around. He put his arms on my shoulders, and turned me around.  
  
"Are you ready Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"I hope so." I replied with a grim smile.  
  
"Don't think like that. You'll do fine." Harry said with a grin.  
  
Right after the words escaped Harry's lips, a voice was calling his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
"Yeah?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Come here a minute!" replied the voice from across the pitch.  
  
"Alright!" Harry shouted back.  
  
He turned back to me with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I have to go see what they need."  
  
"It's okay. Go ahead. You are the captain after all."  
  
"Good luck Gin." He said with a smile.  
  
Then he walked off, and I was left alone once again. So I decided to jump on my broom and fly around a bit. So I mounted, and took off. Once in the air, all my fears and worries escaped me. The cool September air was on my face, and I felt so refreshed. I flew back down, and dismounted my broom. Just then the lights around the pitch came on, and everyone was bathed in a fluorescent glow. I spied Ron, and made a face of disgust. Harry saw me, and let out a laugh. Then Harry started to speak.  
  
"Alright everyone. Today we are holding tryouts for two Chasers. Everyone else we need is covered, so if you don't play Chaser you might want to leave."  
  
A handful of people left, and Harry waved them goodbye and thanked them for coming. He then turned back to us and continued speaking.  
  
"Ron is going to be playing Keeper against you today. So try not to hurt him too much." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
Ron scowled in the background, and huffed. I snorted loudly. Very loudly. So loud in fact, that the whole team turned to look at me.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
Everyone turned back towards Harry, and left me alone.  
  
"Who would like to volunteer to try out first?" asked Harry  
  
"I would." I said while raising my hand.  
  
"Ginny. Anyone else?"  
  
"No? Well then I guess I'll just have to choose you randomly."  
  
A collective gulp echoed through the students. Harry smiled, and pointed at Colin Creevy.  
  
"Colin. You. Now."  
  
"Uh...Okay." Colin managed to squeak out.  
  
Harry began searching again, and then stopped.  
  
"Mount your brooms."  
  
We all did.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Harry yelled  
  
We all flew up, and Harry released the Quaffle. I caught it, and flew upwards. I spotted Colin and tossed it to him. It was a terrible toss. It must have been twenty feet off from where he was. "DAMMIT!" I shouted loudly. I drew in a sharp breath, and began hovering in one spot. Colin threw the Quaffle at me, and I caught it, thank god. I sped towards the goal posts at top speed. I launched the Quaffle towards the right goal hoop, and Ron skillfully flew and saved it.  
  
"Well at least now everyone knows you suck." Ron shouted.  
  
"Shut the hell up Ron. You're such an ass." I yelled back.  
  
Ron threw the Quaffle back to me harshly, and flipped me a not so nice finger gesture. I gritted my teeth, and flew back towards the middle of the pitch. I hurled the ball towards Colin, and he caught it. I quickly flew beneath him, and he threw it back to me. I caught it, and started speeding towards the posts. At the last second I threw it back to Colin, and he caught it and scored. I let out a yell, and flew over to Colin and hugged the hell out of him, without really realizing what I was doing. Well when I did realize, I flew away from him like a bat out of hell! We resumed our positions, and Colin threw the Quaffle towards me. I caught it, and started to fly towards the left goalpost. At the last moment I swerved and chucked it into the right one. I scored, and Ron cursed. Ass. From there on out, I did okay. I only dropped the Quaffle once more. After an hour of flying, I landed and collapsed onto the grass. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again Harry was staring down at me.  
  
"Ginny! That was terrific! The beginning was a little shaky, but you ended great!"  
  
"Thanks Harry." I said with a smile  
  
"Oh sorry Gin. I've got to go, but we're posting the names tomorrow morning in the common room. So you'll see then."  
  
"Alright Harry. I'm gonna head up. Thanks for giving me the chance."  
  
With that I turned around and headed back to the castle. And now I'm sitting in my bed writing this. I'm so nervous for tomorrow morning. Even though Harry said that, I still don't think I did too awesome. I'm so scared! AH I'm gonna go nuts! What if there were like some amazing people who tried out after I left? What if I don't even stand a chance? What if Harry is laughing at my utter suckiness right now? Jesus, I am a weirdo. Calm down Gin. I think I just need to get some sleep and stop thinking about this. Goodnight.  
  
**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It was a little short once again, and I'm so sorry about that! But hopefully the next few chapters will be longer! Thanks to everyone for the support! Read and Review! Thanks! :)**


	15. Excitement and Embarrassment

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It was a little short one again, and I'm so sorry about that! But hopefully the next few chapters will be longer! Thanks to everyone for the support! Read and Review! Thanks! :)**

**A/N: Holy crap. I start school tomorrow. I'm so not excited. It is so stupid that down here in Atlanta we have to start school so early. I loathe it with the passion of a thousand burning suns.:) But enough about school. Thanks so much to all you reviewers! Everytime I see a new review, I can't help but smile. You guys are the thing that keeps me going! **

**lizzie5555555: I'm glad you like this chapter! Hmmm you shall see if Ginny makes the Quidditch team. :)**

**blink gurl017: Haha I had to make her score. That would completely suck if she didn't. I didn't want to make her that depressed. And I don't want anyone to hate me. Lol hope you like the update!**

**Dan-Radcliffes-Girl: I'm so glad you like it! And thank you for the compliment on my writing! :)**

**Lauren: Yay! I'm glad! Here's the update! Enjoy!**

**OExpecto PatronumO: Ginny is a bit of a worrywart isn't she? Lol Haha that's a pretty good description of the story. Lol **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Haha Yay!**

**Black Cherrie: Ron is an enormous moron. Hopefully he'll shape up soon. J I hope you like this chapter!**

**Maraudergrl99: You will find out in this chapter if Ginny makes the team! Hope you like how it turns out! Haha I probably would have done the same thing. Thrown the Quaffle at his head as hard as I could. Although I probably would have been the person doing the flicking off. Insert evil grin lol I have such a bad temper too! It's one of my more endearing traits. Lol Oh man if you do like Jake Gyllenhall, just watch Donnie Darko and you will see what I mean. Lol Haha I am so used to the cold. Everyone here in Georgia is like oh my gosh it's so cold, and it's like 55 degrees lol. The schools here close down when we have like a centimeter of snow. Which is cool. Lol But I'm used to like blizzards. Ah I love it. Lol but enough of my constant rambling about snow. I could go on for hours about it. Lol I don't really like hip hop either. I actually posted that list of bands that I like on my profile now. There's so many, but that's not even all of them. I'm completely music obsessed. Lol Aw artsy stuff is cool. Lol I love little kids. But I think if I was a teacher, I'd lose my temper way too easy and all the kids would hate me. Lol. Haha yeah the roller coasters. I hate them so much! I'm terrified of them. Dude I love Disneyland and Disneyworld! I would love to be able to say that I was going to go eat dinner there. Lol Now that I've rambled on for hours, I just want to say thanks for your long reviews! You're one of the only ones who do that, and I really appreciate it! I know I've said that like a million times before…but it's true! Lol**

**Alexandra5: Yeah that last chapter was short; I don't think this one is as short. At least I hope not. Lol The Harry/Ginny action will come soon. Lol I hope when it does, you enjoy it! :)**

**ElizabethMM: I'm sorry that you've had bad experiences with sports. That does suck. I'm not an enormous sports fan either, but I just really like the sound of Quidditch. You have to admit that I'd be pretty fun to be able to fly around on a broom. Lol But I hope you like this chapter better, and thanks for the review!**

**Darkflower2113: Thank you Sede! I'm glad that you thought the trials were realistic, because I was really worried about that. So that gives me reassurance. Yay! Lol **

**Ginevra Potter: Thanks so much! And thank you for the wishes of luck! :)**

**Irishdancer61790: Yay! I'm glad you liked the last 2 chapters! My computer is always acting up. That's why I can't update when I want sometimes. And thank you so much for the compliment on my writing style! And I'm so glad you liked my one shot. I'm just happy! Lol**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Thanks for reviewing! I was wondering when I was going to see your name on the review page! I'm glad you like how the story's going and the past chapters! I hope you like this one!**

**And thanks to: Marauder Angel, Yvette Sorrow, Miss Hogwarts, Katie, seamusismyprince, milky way bar, obsessed87, Daniel-luver00! You guys are so awesome and thanks so much for the reviews! **

**_What if I don't even stand a chance? What if Harry is laughing at my utter suckiness right now? Jesus, I am a weirdo. Calm down Gin. I think I just need to get some sleep and stop thinking about this. Goodnight._**

Chapter Fifteen: Excitement and Embarrassment 

**September 20th 2004, 9:32 am**

I can't do it. I can't go down there. The walk down the stairs to the common room is going to be the longest one I have ever experienced. But I must. So here I go.

A few minutes later 

Well I don't know what to say. So I'll just say it. I MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! Oh my God I'm freaking out! I went into like a spastic jig downstairs when I saw my name on the sheet. I can't even believe it! I can't wait to rub it into Ron's face! I don't care if it's immature, because I'm going to do it! I haven't seen Harry yet but there's no telling what will happen when I do. I'll probably knock him over with the force of my hug. I'm going to get to spend even more time with Harry now! But don't get me wrong. That's not my only reason for trying out for Quidditch. I've wanted to be on the team ever since I can remember. And now I finally can! I can't wait to tell Hermione! Holy crap I'm hyperventilating. Breathe. Hee hoo. Okay I think I'm a little better now. I think I'll go down to breakfast. I'm starving.

**11:37 am**

Breakfast was simply magnificent! Well not really, but it was good. I saw Harry. That was interesting.

I spotted Harry as I was walking into the Great Hall. He looked up with those amazing eyes of his and smiled. Then he proceeded to get up and walk over to me. I was standing outside the doors, and I was freaking out. The only thing flashing through my mind was what in the bloody hell am I going to do to him? Harry was suddenly standing right next to me. Of course I freaked.

"Harry! Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I cried while jumping on him.

Harry laughed and put me down gently. I realized what I had done, and blushed like a maniac.

"You deserved it Gin. You were the best one who tried out."

I jumped up and hugged him again while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed, and put me down. Well all I can say is damn. Why didn't he just let me stay in his arms? He is so thick sometimes.

"You're going to be a really good Chaser Gin. I'm so happy that you were good enough to make the team." Harry said with a laugh

"Me too Harry." I said with a smile

"And now we'll get to spend even more time together." Harry said with a grin. I almost fainted, because I was thinking the same exact thing.

"Once again Harry thanks so much!" I said with a squeal.

And then I did something that I most definitely plan on doing. I hugged him again, and then I KISSED HIM! Oh my god. It was just for a second, but I thought I was going to melt into the ground. I was so worked up about making the team that I kissed him on the lips without thinking! Jesus! If I can't even hold back just finding out that I made the team, what am I going to do when we win a game? So I kissed him quickly and then realizing what I had done, pulled away. Harry looked like he had been at the beach all day without wearing sunscreen. That's how red he was. But I was so embarrassed. So I had to cover up my mistake.

"Oh god Harry! I'm so sorry. I guess I just got a little overexcited about making Quidditch." I said blushing the same color red that Harry was sporting on his face.

"It's okay Ginny." He said with an impish grin.

"I think I'd better go. Bye." I said quickly, while speeding off in the other direction.

I turned around and saw Harry standing there still the same color red. But he was smiling. At least he wasn't completely disgusted or anything. I thought he might have been gagging himself or something. I can't believe I did that! How stupid can I be? I hope he bought my lie. I don't know what I would do if he didn't. I think I'd hide in my room for the rest of my life. I could get Dobby to bring me food from the kitchens. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'd just skip all my classes and flunk out of Hogwarts. Okay maybe that isn't such a good idea. Christ! I just remembered! I have to send a letter to Mum.

**2:30 pm**

So I wrote the letter. It read…

_Dear Mum, _

_How are things going at the Burrow? Things are well here. I have a big announcement. I made the Quidditch team! I'm the new Chaser. Harry told me that I was the best one who tried out! Isn't that great Mum? Schoolwork is going well. Although Potions is never a picnic. Remind me again why I have to be nice to Snape? Because I don't think it works for me to be polite to him, if he isn't to me. But oh well. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Do you know what your son Ronald said to me? He called me a… whore. And said that I should stop hanging all over Harry. Which I am not by the way. I'm so over that. Yeah. And he said quite a few choice words to me. If you know what I mean. Well I'll talk to you alter Mum. I love you._

_Ginny_

So that's the letter. Now all I have to do is wait for Mum to write back. I hope she lets Ron have it. I honestly do. And all right I might have stretched the truth about Harry a bit. I am NOT over that. Not even close. I am completely on it. If that makes any sense whatsoever. I don't know why in the bloody hell I can't just get over him! He's obviously too shy to make a move. And I certainly don't want to make the first _real_ move. What if he rejected me? I don't think I could handle that. No, that wouldn't be good. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

**8:30 pm**

I think that I am going to curl up and die. Why am I so utterly cursed? It doesn't seem quite fair. You're probably wondering what I'm going on about. Let me explain.

I was sitting up in my dormitory extremely bored. So I decided to experiment with some spells to alter physical appearance. I decided that I wanted to dye my hair. So I tried turning my hair chocolate brown. But somehow it came out hot pink. HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU GET HOT PINK FROM CHOCOLATE BROWN? I am completely and utterly confused at how that happened. Needless to say, when I looked in the mirror I was in shock. My mouth was hanging open like a fish. So I tried to change it back. IT WOULDN'T CHANGE BACK! Why oh why? My skin tone is already pink enough. Why do I need hot pink hair on top of it? So then I figured that I'd get Hermione to change it back. So I decided to try some spells for clothing. Bad Idea. I was aiming for a cute black skirt and white tank top. Oh wow. That's not what came out. What appeared on my body was a little black dress. And when I say little, I mean _little. _And I bet you can guess what happens next. That wouldn't change back either! So I just figured that I'd stay up in the dormitories until Hermione got back. But I was getting so bored in my dormitory. So I figured since everyone was at dinner that I could go downstairs and read by the fire. Alone. But noooo. That didn't turn out either. Because the moment I descended the stairs, every single person in Gryffindor screamed my name. They had planned a surprise. To congratulate me on my making Chaser. I wanted to disintegrate into dust on the spot. I looked like a complete idiot! With my pink hair, and little black dress. Not to mention that my hair looked really crap because I'd been lying on it. So I reached the bottom of the stairs, and everyone rushed over to congratulate me. Only then do they realize that I look completely messed up. People start laughing, and the standard question was, what the hell happened to you? Jesus, I wanted to throw a fit. But then I spotted Harry. He was standing off in a corner staring at me. Probably thinking about how ugly and weird that I looked. So I walked over to him.

"Hey Harry." I said

"Hey Gin. Nice look." He said with a laugh

"Shut up Harry. I was just doing some spells, and they didn't turn out the way that I wanted them to." I said with a stern expression on my face.

"Well I do think I fancy that black dress quite a bit." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry!" I said while hitting him on the arm.

"I'm serious. Even with pink hair you still manage to look good." Harry said with a blush creeping up his neck.

"Thanks Harry." I said with a chuckle.

"Come with me to talk to a few people." I said

"Sure Gin."

So we started to walk over to a few of my friends. Well, there was a table with an enormous cake in my path. And of course I tripped over the leg. I DID I FACE PLANT INTO THE BLOODY CAKE! How much more humiliating can you get? I can't even describe it. Everyone was laughing and I just wanted to cry. So I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I got cleaned up, and now I'm sitting here. I hear someone calling my name. I suppose I'll have to go back down to the party. Hopefully it won't be too disastrous.


	16. I’ve Messed Up

**A/N: Oh my god guys! You are seriously amazing! I got so many reviews for last chapter! It's freakin awesome! On another note, my first three days of school were pretty good. Miraculously, I like all my teachers. But holy crap. I can't understand a freakin word my French teacher is saying. I completely forgot everything over the summer. It's so bad. Hopefully it'll come back to me. But Read and Review! Thanks! **

**blink gurl017: Yeah the face in cake thing is a bit overdone, but I thought it fit nicely there. Haha a little confused were we? Lol I know what you mean.**

**OExpecto PatronumO: Yay! I'm glad you found it entertaining and enjoyable! Haha that makes me feel good. I could totally see Ginny sending a letter to her mom about Ron in the books. I know if I were Ginny I'd do it. I be like...watch out brother of mine, you're in for a surprise. Lol I had to have them have some kind of little kiss, even if it wasn't real. Everyone's getting anxious. Lol Thanks for the review!**

**actionmaster: Freshman year isn't really as bad as everyone makes it out to be. As far as school goes my freshman year was fine. I had a lot of fun actually. I used to live in Pennsylvania near New York and such, and we went back after Labor Day. But we also got out at the end of June. Which really sucked. But enough of my rambling. Lol. **

**Xauroraborealisx: Haha your guess was correct! She was like a walking disaster. Lol Everything that could go wrong kept going wrong. That seems to happen to me too actually. Not quite as bad as Ginny, but pretty bad. I'm such a klutz and I'm always falling and things of that nature. Haha don't worry he'll kiss her soon! :)**

**Black Cherrie: Yay! I'm glad you thought it was funny! Ginny has sucky luck. And I read your story, and I loved it! I'm so sorry that I couldn't leave an actual review. My computer is being a piece of crap, and it won't let me. But I definitely thought your story was really good, so I just wanted you to know that! :)**

**ElizabethMM: Haha actually I thought of Harry's reaction first when I was sitting reading, story ideas popped into my head. And I thought about that, and I was like, what could make him react like that? Lol and that's what happened. His reaction was one of my favorite things to write last chapter. **

**Maraudergrl99: Dude if any of that stuff had happened to me I'd probably be freaking out on the inside. But I'd probably laugh at myself, because I'm so used to doing things like that. Lol. You should check out some of the bands I listed. They're good. Lol. But I really love Something Corporate. I think my favorite song by them is Konstantine. That's such a beautiful song. But I love all of their songs. Disneyworld is so much fun! I love it so much. I've been there like 10 times, cause its in Florida and I live in Georgia. I'd definitely love to email and talk on IM. But I don't get on I'm very much. But I do check my email like fifty times a day. Lol. My email is ****. So feel free to email me of you want! :)**

**Darkflower2113: Haha. I seriously didn't know how to announce that she made Quidditch so I just decided to put that. Lol I'm glad you thought it was funny. Yeah the kissing thing was a bit unexpected. I figured, what the hell? Lol. That makes me feel special that you think I do comedy well! Lol. Harry will make a move soon. But now before he's completely stupid. Lol.**

**Miss Hogwarts: I'm so glad you found it hilarious! Lol Here's the update and I hope you like it! :)**

**Elizabeth: Haha thanks for the review. I actually know what you mean about having to get out late. I used to live in Pennsylvania. So we got a hell of a lot of snow days. But I love the snow, so I never really minded. Lol.**

**obsessed87: Oh my god. That AWW SNAP thing made me laugh so hard! I'm glad you thought it was good! Here's the update! :)**

**MarauderRaven: Haha they make you blush. That made me smile. Lol I rock! Yay! You get a cookie for saying I rock! Lol. **

**B19: Haha Yay! That review was so full of compliments! It made me so happy! Lol. I'm glad you think I write from Ginny's point of view well! Thanks so much for the great review! **

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Oh my gosh Ashley! I haven't seen your name on here in a while! I'm glad you have returned. Lol. I so hope something like my moonlight swim happens in the books! That'd be amazing! I would dance around in joy. Lol Thanks for the review, for it made me smile! :)**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Haha my mom always tells me to shut up. Lol. I'll be like cracking up, and she's like, what's your problem? Lol. See my problem is, once I start laughing I have a hard time stopping. So in school and stuff that's always a problem. Lol **

**Katie: Oh my gosh! So lucky that you don't start for another 2 and a half weeks. But the first couple days of school actually haven't been that bad. Which is good. Lol**

**Milky way bar: Yay! I'm happy you thought it was funny! I hope you like this one just as much! :)**

**And thanks to: moo, REALbluelightsaber, AnAnimeChickie, and Loves to Read. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

_How much more humiliating can you get? I can't even describe it. Everyone was laughing and I just wanted to cry. So I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I got cleaned up, and now I'm sitting here. I hear someone calling my name. I suppose I'll have to go back down to the party. Hopefully it won't be too disastrous._

Chapter Sixteen: I've Messed Up

**September 21st, 1:30 pm**

Oh god. Why am I up so late? My head feels like someone is taking a sledgehammer to it. Everything's all fuzzy. What happened last night? I can't remember. Somehow I don't think that's a good sign. Oh no. What did I do? Shit. This is bad. I need to find someone who can tell me what happened.

**A** **few minutes later**

Okay that was weird. I walked downstairs to the common room and Harry was sitting down there.

"Harry?" I called.

He turned around and looked at me. All of a sudden he made a deer caught in headlights type of expression. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Harry?" I asked again.

"I uh...have to go." He stuttered out.

Then he took off through the portrait hole. What the hell did I do? Something must have happened to make him like that. But what? I am in deep shit.

**2:37 pm **

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. My life is officially over. This time I am _not _over exaggerating. I can never face him again. I _will _stay in my room forever. I'm never coming out. Ever. I can barely tell about what happen. But I suppose I have to.

After I returned to the dormitory, I sat for a while contemplating what I could have done. A few minutes later Hermione came waltzing in with an enormous smile on face.

"What are you so happy about? You and Ron have a nice screw?" I said sarcastically. I immediately regretted saying that. That is one revolting mental image. Please excuse me while I vomit.

Hermione turned and looked at me. She blushed scarlet, and all of a sudden was wearing a very odd expression herself.

"Uh hi Ginny." She said stumbling over her words.

"What did I do Hermione?" I asked fearfully.

"What do mean? I'm not sure if I'm following you." Hermione replied while looking the opposite direction.

"Hermione! What did I do?" I asked again, trembling.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes." I answered with a gulp.

"Alright."

"Um well, last night at the party you got a little pissed. Uh actually more than a little. You were stumbling around and slurring your words. And acting very friendly, if you know what I mean. So you walked up to Harry and began chatting with him. If you can call stumbling over your words incoherently chatting. Then you gazed at him for a while. You then proceed to lean in and uh wait for him to kiss you. He didn't. So you flew into a rage. I believe what you said was, DAMMIT HARRY YOU STUPID GIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KISS ME ALREADY? AM I THAT UNAPPEALING? JESUS CHRIST! And then you stormed off tipsily to the dormitory."

"I DID WHAT?" I screamed.

Hermione winced and gave me a sad smile.

"Oh don't you smile at me!" I snapped.

"My life is over! I will never be able to face him again!"

"Ginny, relax. Harry will get over it. He's just shocked is all." Said Hermione calmly.

"Relax? Relax? Are you actually telling me to relax? You're out of your bloody mind! I will never relax over this!" I cried.

"Oh god. What am I going to do?" I asked miserably.

"Just give him time Ginny." Hermione said yet again.

"Time? That's all you ever say he needs! And I have given him time! Guess what's happened? Nothing! No obviously he doesn't need time. He just doesn't feel the same as I do. I'll just have to face that." I said with a tear slipping down my face.

Hermione noticed and wrapped me in a tight hug. I sobbed into her shoulder for what seemed what forever. When my tears finally subsided, I pulled away.

"I think I need some time alone Hermione. Thanks for being here." I said sadly

"Alright. I'm here if you need." She replied.

Hermione gave me a quick hug and then left the room. I'm absolutely miserable. I can't believe I did that. Now Harry probably wants nothing to do with me. How could he? If he hasn't kissed me yet and he didn't kiss me last night, then he obviously feels nothing for me. It hurts like hell to know that. Things are coming back to me now. I remember yelling that at him. I didn't even know that I was drinking. All I had was Butterbeer. Someone must have spiked it. And the one after that, and the one after that. I'm so stupid. How could I have not realized. But it didn't taste any different. So I guessed I just figured they were regular old butterbeers. But they weren't, and now everything has gone to hell! I'm going to kill whoever spiked those butterbeers. They are dead.

How could I let this happen? I should have never gone back down to the party. I should have stayed in my room like a good girl. But no. I had to go all optimistic and think that maybe the party would be better than I thought. Well obviously it wasn't. DAMMIT! I feel like I'm going to have a mental breakdown. They should just take me away already. I'm no use here anymore. Harry doesn't like me, I'm in a fight with my brother, and I'm doing crappy in Potions. You can't get much worse. At least Hermione and I are still friends. I don't know what the bloody hell I'd do if we weren't. I think I'm going to flee the country. I sure want to get out of here right now.

**7:30 pm **

Earlier someone came knocking on my door.

"Who dares to interrupt my solitude?"

"It's me Ginny." Said Hermione.

"Oh alright. Come in."

Hermione walked into the room, and flipped on the light. I've been sitting in the dark all day.

"Ginny, you have to eat something. Come with me to the Great Hall and get dinner."

"No. I refuse to step foot out of this room."

"Ginny come on. Please." Hermione pleaded.

"No. I would not go down there even if you paid me." I said firmly.

"Ginny! Get your ass out of bed right now and come to dinner!" Hermione screamed.

Needless to say, she scared me into submission. I thought she was going to bite my head off if I didn't go.

"Oh alright."

"That's the Ginny I know and love."

"Oh shut up."

Hermione and I walked down to the Great Hall. She was doing the talking and I was doing the ignoring. I hesitated before opening the doors.

"Come on Ginny. It'll be all right." Hermione said reassuringly.

With a deep breath, I shoved open the doors. The Hall was completely full.

"Okay looks like there's no seats. What a pity." I said while turning around.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione said while steering me back around.

I gulped and we stepped into the Hall. The light seemed too bright, and everything too perfect. I scowled, and hung my head. When we reached the table, I sat down without a word. Thankfully Harry was a few seats away from me. But he kept looking my way. It was really irritating. Yes, I had made a complete ass of myself. But he didn't have to keep looking at me like I was some kind of mental case. So I focused on looking down at my plate. I didn't even glance up for the rest of dinner. When I excused myself and walked away, I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I was out of the Hall and in the corridor when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and saw Hermione standing behind me.

"Well that didn't go very well." She pointed out.

"What did you expect? Harry to run up to me, say he was madly in love with me, and kiss me passionately in front of the entire hall?" I said sarcastically.

Hermione colored a bit, and spoke.

"No. I just thought you might at least say a simple hello to each other."

"Answer a question for me Hermione."

"Okay."

"Have you gone mad?"

Hermione snorted and started walking.

"That would be a no. But I suppose I was just trying to be optimistic." She replied

"Well look where that got me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I really thought he might talk to you."

"Well evidently you were wrong. I think this might have been the worst day of the year yet."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said sincerely. She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Hermione."

We walked back up to the common room in silence. When we got there, Hermione turned towards me.

"Get some sleep. And don't worry yourself sick. It'll get better. Don't worry it'll get better."

"I'll try to sleep and I will try not to worry. Although I fear I won't be very successful at either." I said dejectedly.

Hermione gave me a sympathetic smile, and then I headed upstairs. That's where I am now. Sitting on my bed writing. I think I'll go to sleep really early tonight. This day has been so exhausting and I just want it to be over. I hope things get better soon. But something in me tells me that they won't.

**A/N: That was chapter sixteen! It's getting dramatic again, but there will still be some funny parts in every chapter. At least I hope you find them funny. Lol. And I know the drunk thing is done a lot, but that's how I wanted to do it. But never fear, Ginny and Harry will be together eventually! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	17. Aren’t Howlers Wonderful?

A/N: Hey everyone! I can't even believe how many reviews I got on chapter sixteen! Even more than on chapter 15! That's so awesome! You guys seriously rock!

xauroraborealisx: Ah thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was cool to write it, probably one of my favorites. Haha I loved writing the part where she's like, no seats…Cause that's something I'd say too. Lol

The Flying Moose: Haha yes she does!

Miss Hogwarts: Mine are too! I get caught in so many situations. Lol

Alexnadra5: lol gentleman-y. I like that. He is a gentle man…most of the time. Lol

blink gulr017: Yay! Go you and us! Lol We do definitely rock! Haha yeah that probably is good that you can't understand him. Lol My French teacher is so weird. She's insane. Yesterday we played this hilarious number game. It was so stupid; this guy I'm friends with was like, yes! the number game! Lol Hahahaha I always break out into song at the most random moments. My best friend and I always start singing Your Song from Moulin Rouge, in the middle of stores. We're like "MY GIFT IS MY SONG! And this one's for you." Lol. Yay I love long reviews! They make me feel so special! Lol. It would basically suck to be Ginny right now. Lol Haha but it'd be amazing to be her when she kisses Harry is right! Lucky bitch. Lol. Yaya! I'm so glad that I am the receiver of your longest review ever! Now I really feel special! Lol You get a cookie! J

OExpecto PatronumO: Haha I always say sitcheeeations. Dude I'd so be like Ginny too! Lol I would be messing up spells and tripping everywhere. But I can be sassy when I want to be too. Just not usually. Lol.

Maraudergrl99: Yeah I'm giving Ginny a pretty hard time. Lol. Yay! I'm glad you found funny parts last chapter! Lucky you! You got to see Something Corporate! Oh my gosh Konstantine is amazing. It so freakin long though. Like almost eight minutes. Lol I shall definitely get your email from your profile! I wonder why mine didn't show up? Hmmm that's quite odd. I hope you had fun eating your ice cream! Lol I love ice cream so much. I could eat like 10 gallons by myself. Lol.

Darkflower2113: Damn those assignments. I hate them. Lol. I've only been in school a week, and I already have so much crap to do. Hmmm good point about Jesus Christ. I sort of slip that in there cause I often say it. It's quite a bad habit. But Rowling does have them celebrateChristmas in the books. So that's a good question. I've always thought since Arthur Weasley is so obsessed with Muggles, he maybe told her the story or whatever. I don't know. I'm not making much sense anymore. Lol. But thanks for pointing that out!

Amanda: Haha thank you so much for the three reviews! That's freakin awesome! Yay! I'm so glad that my story made you smile! Yeah I agree about Slash. I have nothing against gay people either. But it's just so out of character and I don't like reading it. Well keep trying to write! You'll end up with something you love eventually! I think Harry and Ginny are PERFECTO too. Lol.

Cumorah: Thank you so much! It makes me happy to know that you think I'm a great writer! Haha Harry will kiss her soon! Haha The PLEASE? made me laugh. I'm glad you love it! J

Black Cherrie: Ah I'm so glad that you like the way it's going! Ginny did make quite a fool of herself. Dude no problem! A good story deserves good reviews and compliments! And yours does. J Haha the gasp thing was so funny. I hate my computer. I think it has like 50 viruses on it. Damned thing hasn't crashed yet. But I know it will. Probably at some time where I absolutely need it most. Cause my luck is completely like that. Lol.

The-insufferable-know-it-all: Haha I love your login name. I'm glad you think it's funny, and I appreciate the major compliment about my writing! J

Loves to Read: I don't know what I would have done if I were Harry in that situation. I would have wanted to melt into the floor, that's for sure. Lol. Don't worry they'll kiss soon! J

Hermione-Granger78: Thank you! I actually don't think I'll be doing anymore Harry's point of view. There's been a couple in earlier chapters, but the story's going to be finished soon anyway. But thank you so much for the suggestion!

seamusismyprince: Haha yeah Ginny screaming at Harry to kiss her again would probably not be a good idea. Lol.

Luvguurl: Thank you so much! It's good to hear that you think I'm a good author! I'm excited to read your story! I'm sure it will be great! Haha I'm glad you think my story's better than decent. Thanks for all the compliments! J

lillypotterfan: Ah I'm sorry to make you impatient. But don't throw rocks at me! Lol. They'll kiss soon enough. I'm glad you thought the chapter was well written, and thank you!

Transatlanticism: That does suck ass. Do you like Rilo Kiley? Just wondering, because she sings with Ben on The Postal Service's Cd. Dude! I'm like waiting in anticipation for the next chapter! I can't wait to see what happens!

Luna Lovegood2: Aw it makes me feel so special that you think my story is amazing! I think I'd definitely find a drunk Ginny extremely hilarious. I'd be like hmmm. Lol.

AnAnimeChickie: Don't worry! Here's the next chapter! And Harry and Ginny will kiss soon! J

obsessed87: Haha Harry was being a gentleman. Lol. Exactly like Ten Things I Hate About You! I love that movie so much. Heath Ledger is just wonderful. Lol. Actually we do get out in May. Lol. Late may, like the 28th. But I still can't stand going back so early. Grr. That was scary. Lol.

Irishdancer61790: Haha. Ginny got freakin pissed. Dude I'd never make the whole Harry slept with her situation. It's so overdone. At least for this story. Haha I would die of embarrassmenttoo. Harry should have been nice and said hello. Haha stupid guys is right. Lol. Thank you my faithful reader! Lol. J

JediPirateElfyDude: Lucky! But school wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I actually had fun. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

Future Mrs. Radcliffe: Yay! I'm so glad that you're going to keep reviewing! That makes me smile! J. See. Lol.

Future writer of America: Yay! I'm so glad my story makes you laugh! Oh my gosh I love the Georgia Nicholson books! I still haven't read the new one yet. Away Laughing On A Fast Camel. That makes me laugh so much. AH so many compliments! Lol. It makes me so happy! Thank you so much for the excellent review!

And thanks to: Katie, harry's the best, Lauren, Amanda031, Ginevra Potter, and milky way bar! You guys are seriously amazing, and I thank you!

Hermione gave me a sympathetic smile, and then I headed upstairs. That's where I am now. Sitting on my bed writing. I think I'll go to sleep really early tonight. This day has been so exhausting and I just want it to be over. I hope things get better soon. But something in me tells me that they won't.

Chapter Seventeen: Aren't Howlers Wonderful?

**September 22nd** **2004, 11:17 am**

Holy crap! Well, well. This turn of events has certainly brightened my mood. This morning at breakfast Ron got a Howler. From my dear mother. Oh how I owe her so much.

We were all sitting at the table in silence, when they owls began to fly in. Pig swooped down and started to fly around at rapid speed. He's a hyper little owl, he is. Pig dropped the Howler right into Ron's lap. I swear Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up. It was smoking, and Ron had no choice but to open it. In the next moment my mother's shrill screams were echoing throughout the Hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR OWN SISTER SUCH A TERRIBLE THING? YOU ARE OUT OF LINE YOUNG MAN, AND I'M THROUGHLY FURIOUS WITH YOU! AND EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER SOON, OR IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD!" my mother's scream finished.

Ron's face was the color of a tomato, and his ears were so red they looked like they were on fire. Everyone in the Hall was laughing hysterically. I was smirking triumphantly. The Howler then turned to me and spoke.

"Oh and Ginny dear, Congratulations on making the Quidditch team! I'm so proud of you. Be sure to keep up with your schoolwork. Love you." Her mother's voice said sweetly.

With that, the letter burst into flames. The ashes fell into Ron's lap. I glanced up at him, and saw that his face was even redder than before. If that was even possible. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud, and stood up.

"Well I'm leaving. Breakfast was lovely, wasn't it? I said in a saccharine voice.

I almost thought I saw Harry smirk, but in the next moment it was replaced by a blank expression. DAMN HIM! Why can't he just like me? Everything would be so much simpler. But he doesn't, and it's not. Which sucks. Really bad. Everytime I look at him I feel like crying. He basically rejected me. He could have kissed me by now. And he hasn't, which you know too well. Its so frustrating and heartbreaking knowing the person you love, doesn't love you back. I feel like crawling in a hole and never coming out. Yes that would work nicely. Although Hermione would probably convince me to come out. Worried about my health, blah blah blah. I mean I appreciate she's concerned, but Christ! She's practically shoving food down my throat. And it's not cool. Not at all. And Ron. Even thought I got great satisfaction at seeing his face as our family's hair, I'm so bloody sick of this stupid fight. I just want to end it. But I'll leave it up to him to do that, seeing as I did nothing to start it. I can't stop thinking about Harry. Even when I try to shove my brain full of other things. I woke up this morning hoping that I would finally be over him. Obviously that didn't happen. I'm afraid it never will.

**7:30 pm**

Ron came walking up to me after dinner with a sheepish look on his face.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry. The things I said were wrong and I know that. I knew that when I said them. I was just so furious. But that doesn't give me an excuse."

"Are you sure you're not just apologizing so Mum won't chop your head off?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've wanted to apologize all week. Mum just knocked some sense into me." Ron said blushing.

"Why in the hell were you mad about _Harry _possibly having feelings for me?"

"Which he doesn't, by the way." I said sadly.

"I don't know. I'm a prat. I guess sometimes I still see you as the little ten year old girl begging to come to Hogwarts with me."

"But I'm not Ron. I'm older now and I can take care of myself."

"I know. And calling you a whore was way out of line. I just uh was mad about…" Ron trailed off.

"What? Continue."

"Well you're going to think I'm a complete stupid git, but I was angry at Hermione when I said that. I'd heard a rumor about her and some sixth year and I kind of flipped."

"Ron you are a complete twit! You know Hermione loves you and only you. As much as that disgusts me to say." I said with a slight smirk.

"Hey!" Ron said while lightly hitting my arm.

"And here's the even stupider part. I was sort of jealous of you. You were spending all this time with Harry. He's my best friend and I felt like I hadn't seen him in ages." Ron said quietly, blushing crimson.

"Ron! I never realized you harbored those kinds of feelings for Harry! It all makes so much sense now." I said jokingly.

"Oi. Shut it!" Ron said while trying to act stern. He ended up smiling.

"Is everything all right between us?" Ron asked timidly.

"Yes. I suppose it is." I said with a faint smile.

Ron then pulled me into a tight hug, taking me by surprise.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Ron said sincerely.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." I said with a playful roll of my eyes.

"But I've got to do homework in the library. I'll see you later oh so protective brother of mine." I said teasingly.

Ron flicked me off, all the while still smiling.

"You are insufferable." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah I get that quite a bit." He replied back grinning.

I walked out of the portrait hole with a chuckle. And now I'm sitting in the library trying and failing to complete a Potions essay. It's just so boring and tedious. I hate Potions. On another note, I'm glad Ron and I are on good terms again. It was getting unbearable to be honest. On top of everything else it was hard to deal with. And now that's all worked out. Now there's only one thing left. Harry.


	18. Hope Failing

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Haha there's the southerner that has developed in me coming out. Thanks for all the excellent reviews! I say it everytime, but you guys seriously rock.**

**chapel-the-evergreen13: Okay I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Well not really a secret because Ginny states it in this chapter, but you never find out who spiked it. She never finds out. Don't throw rocks at me! Lol.**

**xauroraborealisx: aha harry/ ginny harry/ginny! You're dad plays in a band? That's great! Lol. Sadly the happiness will be ending here. Yes I am evil and I know it. :)**

**The Flying Moose: Haha if I had a beta they would like hate me. I make so many mistakes, and my grammar sucks. And half the time I think I have like this long chapter written and it's really only like a page and a half. Lol. Haha Ginny will get that hug/kiss soon! :)**

**future writer of america: Sorry for the shortness! And thank you for the review! But aha the GRR thing made me chuckle. Lol.**

**blink gurl017: Dude you're freakin awesome! I saw how long your review was and I was like whoa, she definitely gets ten chocolate chip cookies. Yes that's right, chocolate chip! Lol. Ahahaha I love that Gilmore Girls episode. I love that show. Some of the lines are so damn funny, and really clever too. Aha and the sub never came back. You must have really scared her. Lol. Yay! I'm worthy! That reminds me of Wayne's World. WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! Lol. I love that skit and the movie with a passion. If you have not seen them, you must you must! Lol. I hate flames too! And most of the people who write them are so stupid! They're just petty and unintelligent. Drek? That's pretty damn sad. But also funny. Who in the hell uses the word drek? That person must have been a complete moron. Dragonball Z? Ahahahaha. DUDE! I so like the idea of that machine. That is amazing. I wouldn't mind being Ginny at certain moments. Ahem when she's with harry ahem. Lol. Haha the harry is cool ginny is cool made me laugh. You just make me chuckle in general. Lol. And you're so the best because you're reviews kick ass! **

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you found the howler amusing! Lol. **

**Ehlonna: Harry will get sense eventually. :)**

**AnAnimeChickie: I hope you will be pleased when they actually kiss! I'm glad you don't care it's short. Lol. **

**Transatlanticism: Yay! I'm so excited for the update! Lol. Seriously I really am though. I want to read it! Ahhh. Lol You should definitely give Rilo Kiley a listen. Jenny Lewis, The lead singer, has the sweetest voice. You'll see what I mean if you give a listen. I recommend listening to Pictures of Success, Science Vs. Romance, and Glendora. **

**Luna Lovegood2: Yes, sadly only three more. But I hope you like the last three! Well now two. Lol. **

**Maraudergrl99: Haha Harry is a lazy ass and he needs to do something. Lol I didn't get what Konstantine was about at first either. Actually I still don't. Lol. But I think it's about a girl who he loves, but who has big dreams and has seen lots of things, good and bad. And he wants to be with her, but things keep coming between them, and they keep coming back together, but then she leaves him again. I don't know. My theory is probably wrong. Lol. Oooo I love Ben and Jerry's. Lol. I think my favorite might be double fudge brownie. What can I say? I'm a chocolate girl. Lol. I hate chunks of fruit in ice cream! I find it extremely gross. Lol. **

**Cycla: Thanks for the review! Well all I can say about Harry is that he's a bit slow. Lol.**

**Miss Hogwarts: Haha yes mishap 1 is resolved. And now onto two. Harry. :)**

**Black Cherrie: Yay! Thank you for saying last chapter was well written! :)**

**Irishdancer61790: Haha yes Ron was an idiot for quite some time. Lol. Haha I totally had a crush on my good friends older brother. But that was before my boyfriend who I have now. :)**

**lizzie5555555: Ron definitely deserved it. And I really really wish that we had Howlers in real life. Lol. **

**Granger's Twin: Thank you for the review! And I will definitely read your fic! **

**Lauren: Yay! I'm glad you think it's wonderful. And I hope you haven't freaked out too much yet. Lol. **

**SilverAngel: You gave me so many reviews! That's freakin awesome! I don't even know where to start. Lol. So I'll just say thank you so much for all the kind words and compliments! You're cool! Lol. **

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: Don't scream at me! I'm sorry! Lol. That was pretty funny though. And this will be the last short one. The last two are longgggg. Lol I will definitely put your name at the end of the story! I want to make your day! Lol. They will kiss soon don't worry! :) Long live Ginny and Harry! Lol. **

**brokentoy19: aha poor everyone. Yup pretty much. Lol. **

**theangelofcrimsontears: Whoa I really really love your screen name. That is so pretty. Haha here is the update, don't get angry! Lol. **

**obsessed87: Don't cry! Lol. I hope you like the last three! **

**JediPirateElfyDude: I don't know how good I'd be at writing any other character. Lol Cause I think the only reason I'm all right at Ginny is because I can relate to her a lot, and the way I write her is how I feel a lot of times. Lol.**

**MarauderRaven: Thank you! I'm glad you think that my story still rocks! :)**

**skittish: Yay! I'm glad you like it. Lol **

**IndiaInk: Thank you so much! And I'm glad you think it's funny! :)**

_I walked out of the portrait hole with a chuckle. And now I'm sitting in the library trying and failing to complete a Potions essay. It's just so boring and tedious. I hate Potions. On another note, I'm glad Ron and I are on good terms again. It was getting unbearable to be honest. On top of everything else it was hard to deal with. And now that's all worked out. Now there's only one thing left. Harry._

Chapter Eighteen: Hope Failing

**December 20th 2004, 11:30 am **

I can't even believe it's been a little over two months since I've written in you! See I sort of lost you. But this morning I was cleaning out my dormitory and I found you. Shoved under someone else's bed. I really hope no one read this. I can't even bear to think of that. I think if someone told me that they had read my diary, I would have a mental breakdown. Seriously. I don't want anyone to ever read any of the things I said. Especially about Harry. Who sadly, I have not had a real conversation with since my drunken mistake two months ago. I never did find out who spiked my drink. Which pisses me the hell off. I think I've finally given up all hope. The only thing Harry and I do is exchange awkward hellos, if that. Some days are better than others, while some days just blow. When we're playing Quidditch he just speaks to me as if I'm no one special. I'm just another part of the team that he's forced to play with. Which hurts really badly. I didn't think it would ever turn out this way. I figured after a couple weeks he'd get over it. But I guess that's not the case. And I'm not about to bother him. Obviously I never meant that much to him. I think I need to close this now.

**12:02 pm **

I hate feeling so weak about this. I hate crying over him. Why can't I just get over it? Why can't I finally see what's been in front of my face the whole time? He doesn't feel for me. He never will. Why can't I just except it and move on? But everytime I try, something holds me back. That same stupid feeling. The one that says that I should still have faith. But I know that feeling is wrong. How could it be right after all these months? There's no possible way it could be. Harry's made his decision. The fact is he doesn't love me. And he never will.

**7:57 pm**

Today Hermione tried to convince me to talk to Harry. Again. She walked up to my bed and sat down gingerly.

"Ginny? Don't you think today might be a good day to talk to Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"No I don't. I don't think any day is a good day to talk to Harry anymore." I replied bitterly.

"Ginny please. Just try. It couldn't hurt."

"No! He's made his decision. And he obviously doesn't give a damn about me!" I snapped.

Hermione looked taken aback, and turned red. I immediately felt sorry.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just so frustrated and upset and angry." I said with tears threatening to spill over.

"I know." Hermione said sadly.

She then reached over and pulled me into one of her tight hugs. I knew that if I didn't go do something I was gonna lose it. So I pulled away carefully.

"Hermione, I know you're just trying to help. But I honestly don't think it's ever going to get better." I said miserably.

With that, I walked past her and down the stairs. Tears were beginning to flow from my eyes, and I just wanted to go to some place where I knew I'd be alone. As I entered the common room I saw him sitting there by the fire. His jet-black hair was disheveled and his green eyes looked dull, as if all the sparkle had left them. I tried to sneak by unnoticed, because I was in mood to look into his hypnotic eyes. But Harry looked up, just to my bad luck. I froze at once. Those eyes were sucking me in. Searching me. The tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I turned away quickly. As I was racing out of the portrait hole, I tripped on the rug by the hole. I let out a small cry and quickly righted myself. Then I ran through the hole as fast as my feet would take me. I ran down deserted corridors and through empty classrooms. I finally arrived at what I was looking for. The Room of Requirement. I slowly turned the doorknob, and stepped inside. The room had an enormous fire going with big comfortable couches all around. Stacks upon stacks of books sat on a wooden shelf in the corner. The ground was covered with a soft warm material that felt good against my feet. I grabbed a blanket that was sitting in the corner, and got comfy on one of the couches.

One thought kept running through my mind the whole time. I wish Harry were here. How pathetic is that? He has basically rejected me, but wasn't even kind enough to _really_ reject me. He has just been ignoring me. Which is almost worse in a way. I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to sit here with him. Our bodies would be warm from lying next to each other. He'd lean over and kiss me softly, telling me without words that everything would be all right. We'd fall asleep, arms wrapped around each other. Nothing would matter but each other. The way I've always wanted it to be. Tears are starting to fall from my eyes, but I don't care. I should be used to them by now, considering all the crying I've done over Harry in the past two months. But every single time the tears start to roll down my cheeks, it feels like being rejected all over again. It feels like it's the first time that I've cried over him. And I hate it. I hate feeling so helpless. So powerless against this. But I am. I can't make Harry love me. And I wouldn't even if I could. I just want him to be happy. But I wish so bad that he'd be happy with me.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter! Poor Ginny. Harry's dumb. Lol. But Read and Review! Thanks!**


	19. Melting The Snow

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys really made me smile and got me through this week, cause let me tell you, it hasn't been a good one. So thanks so much for all your kind words! **

**Danpertlover: Thank you! And I'm glad you like it. And thanks for your advice. But this is just the way I like to do things. I like to thank as many people as I can. But thanks for your opinion!**

**shotgunn: Yay! I'm so happy that you like it and think it's funny!**

**OExpecto PatronumO: Thank you! And that was actually quite a good idea about the Marauder's map. I like it. Lol. I like writing introspective Ginny. Maha**

**Granger's Twin: Yay! A fellow southerner. Lol. I'm actually from Georgia. Atlanta to be exact. Haha my family from up north always makes fun of me too. I moved to GA almost six years ago, and I've developed a little drawl. Lol. All my family from New York and Pennsylvania is like, what? Lol. **

**Falling Phoenix: I'm glad you like the story. I can also relate to how Ginny feels about Harry, and the situation. It makes it a little easier to write, since I've been there. It makes me really happy that you think I write well from her point of view, and that you don't think it's all nonsense rambling. Lol. So thank you so much!**

**Luna Lovegood2: Haha yes he is. Don't go crazy yet! Lol. I'm a little insane myself. :)**

**future writer of america: Ah I'm so sorry last chapter was so short. But I'm glad you thought it was good! :) Haha the lalalalalalala thing reminded me so much of my best friend. She always does that. Lol. **

**Brokentoy19: Yeah I am proud of that last line. Lol. I think it's one of the most true that I have written. Everyone goes through that. I've gone through. It sucks. Definitely poor Ginny. I hate making her so sad. Lol. But don't worry, all will be resolved soon!**

**Tabytha: A Texan! Lol. A new friend I just made moved from Texas, and he's really sweet. Lol. Thank you so much for your compliments! :)**

**Cumorah: Haha you will get the kiss soon! :) I love the word snog as well. I try to use it as much as possible. Lol. **

**Black Cherrie: Yay! I'm glad you liked last chapter! I hope you like this one. :)**

**WhiteRabbit5: Yeah my Ron was a bit OOC. But oh well. Once I posted it, there wasn't much I could do to fix it. But I don't think Ginny's too introspective. I think everyone goes through times like that. But I'm glad you still like the story, regardless of the extremely OOC Ron and Ginny's introspection! :)**

**Miss Hogwarts: I don't know.... you shall find out soon! Mwaha**

**SilverAngel: Yay! I rock! Lol. You rock too! Haha definitely Harry and Ginny forever! **

**blink gurl017: Oooo two or three subs. That's bad. Lol. We have this one sub all the time, and she's so mean. And she has a unibrow, and a mustache. It's really kind of scary. And then we have this other mean lady who's allergic to soap, deodorant, and perfume. So you can imagine that situation. You have got to fully watch Wayne's World, at least the first movie. The second one isn't as good. I think one of my favorites parts is the scene where they're in the car, and they put Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" on and they start jamming out to it. Lol. It's so great. Sugar and coffee. Yum, my favorite things. Lol. Some flames are so stupid that you have to laugh. They're just ridiculous. Haha The Dragonball z one was pretty great. Lol. Yay! I will definitely have a look at your fic! I'm excited! Lol. Hell yes! To Wayne's World and chocolate cookies!**

**obssesed87: Harry's a bit of an idiot. Well more than just a bit. Lol. Well love is a very weird thing, I've found. Sometimes it's great, and sometimes it sucks. That was a really good idea about her wishing him there. But I must admit, that's not going to happen. But I hope you'll like what does!**

**The Flying Moose: If I were Ginny I'd totally kick Harry in the nuts. Lol.**

**JediPirateElfyDude: Things will be resolved soon! :)**

**MarauderRaven: Of course I mentioned you! You're a reviewer, and you're special! Lol. Thank you!**

**Buffster3000: I'm so glad that I was the one who converted you to H/G! That makes me feel so special! Lol. I've found another Georgian! Yaya! I really love the south too, but I'm also planning to move to NY when I get out of school! That's so cool! lol. I have found a Georgian buddy! Lol.**

**Maraudergrl99: I always get emotional when I'm tired too. Oh that sucks. I would hate to have to wait for my sister to get offline. Oh wait, that's right I do. Lol. She's so possessive over the computer, it's annoying. Lol. Yeah I love Something Corporate soo much. Lol. I love music. I don't know what I'd do without it. I love Half Baked! And One Sweet Whirled is great too. That's like Dave Matthew's signature flavor. Lol. Aha that sounds like something my friends would do. **

**Irishdancer61790: haha stupid prick. That made me chuckle. Lol. I agree about the crush on best friends older brother. I think every single person I know has had that happen. Lol.**

**naughty-chipmunk: Haha I love your login name. Don't worry Harry will stop being such an idiot soon! :)**

**And thanks so much to: XoXAuroraBorealisXoX, Alexandra5, Marauder Angel, the-insufferable-know-it-all, IndiaInk, Lauren, Katie, Lily12791, Sasush3, Lynn-50670, Black-Midnight-Oasis, and InLUVwithHarry16. You guys are all amazing, and I love all of you! And I'm sorry that I couldn't write long ones for you guys this time, but my computer is being stupid. But I promise I'll write you long ones next chapter! :)**

_I can't make Harry love me. And I wouldn't even if I could. I just want him to be happy. But I wish so bad that he'd be happy with me. _

Chapter Nineteen: Melting The Snow

**December 21st 2004, 5:30 am**

The sun hasn't even come up yet and I'm awake. I don't what in the bloody hell woke me up this early. I haven't opened my eyes at this time in months. I just want to go back to sleep. But I can't. Now that I'm awake, a million different thoughts are buzzing through my brain. I could really use a Pensieve right now. I'm so glad that it's Christmas holidays. I don't think I could stand another moment of classes. Especially Potions. I swear that man is after my life. Sometimes when I stay after for detention, I'm afraid he going to like kill me or something. He freaks me the hell out. I got in just a tad bit of trouble the other day in his class.

We were making a truth serum, and I had absolutely no clue what I was doing. I was so confused, but there was no way I was asking Snape. He came walking over to my cauldron and made a face of disgust.

"Weasley, that is pathetic. You obviously didn't follow my directions." He said with a sneer.

"Maybe it's because they suck." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Miss Weasley?" He asked in a menacing voice.

I think in the next moment I temporarily lost my sanity. There is no other explanation for what I did next.

"I said your directions suck." I said loudly for the whole class to hear.

Snickers filled the room.

"Miss Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said coldly.

"What the bloody hell? That's bollocks." I said acidly. I wasn't going to step down now.

"Miss Weasley, see me after class." He said with a furious look in his face.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention?" I asked mockingly.

"In fact, I am. For a whole month. Starting after Christmas holidays. I would give them to you now, but the Headmaster probably wouldn't allow it. So I hope you enjoy yourself." Snape said cruelly.

"Sounds great." I replied scathingly.

With that, I stood up from my chair and stormed out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and marched up to the common room. I still can't believe I did that. I am so bloody stupid. What was I thinking? I wasn't, that's the problem. But I think I'm going to plead temporary insanity. And now I have detention with Snape for a whole month. I'm so dead it's not even explainable. I don't know how I'm going to stand it. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH. I feel like throwing a nice old-fashioned temper tantrum. In fact I think I will.

**6:36 am**

Shit. Remember when I said I was going to throw the temper tantrum. Well I did. And I also forgot that it was only five thirty in the morning. Once again my sheer intelligence speaks for itself. So I screamed and kicked my bed. Everyone in the dorm woke up with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing?" yelled a girl named Sara. If that hadn't woken up anyone, we had a miracle on our hands.

"Uh sorry, I uh just was well, throwing a fit." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Obviously." She snapped.

Minutes later, Hermione came racing into the room.

"Oh my god Ginny! Are you okay? I heard you scream, and I thought something had happened to you." Hermione said with concern.

"I'm fine. Just being my stupid self. I got upset and decided to throw a fit. But I sort of forgot that it was 5:30 in the morning." I whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Jesus Ginny. Don't do that again."

"Trust me I'm not planning on it."

"Well I guess I'll go back to bed then." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Okay. Sleep well." I called after her as she was leaving the room.

After Hermione was left, I was faced with a room full of pissed of 6th year girls. Let me tell you something about that. It was not fun, that's for sure. I thought they were all plotting against me. Like right when I went back to sleep, they were going to do something really mean to me. So I haven't gone back to sleep yet. And I'm exhausted. At least there's no school until holidays are over. I don't think I could take that. All the girls in my dorm seem to have fallen back asleep now. I really hope they aren't faking. That would suck. But I guess I'll just have to take that risk.

**12:34 pm**

I'm sitting on the windowsill in the girl's dormitories at the moment. It's absolutely breathtaking outside right now. The ground is covered in blankets of white. The sun is shining and making the snow and ice glitter brilliantly. Still somehow, it keeps snowing. Flakes are falling from the sky rapidly. It's really coming down. I love this time of year. The snow makes me feel little again. When I play in it, I feel carefree and without a worry in the world. I love it. I just wish I had people to share it with. Everyone else is in the common room hanging out by the fire. Me, I'm huddled in two blankets over on the freezing windowsill. But I don't want to go downstairs. I know Harry will be there, and it will just hurt to have him ignore me again. I can't take that at the moment. Right now I just want to sit here in peace and stare out the beautiful landscape of the outside.

**12:59 pm**

Of course my peaceful solitude had to be interrupted. I should have known it was too good to last. Right after I finished writing the last sentence of my entry, there was a knock on my door.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"It's just us Ginny." Replied Hermione.

I started freaking out, thinking maybe Harry was with them. But then the door opened, and the only people standing there were Ron and Hermione. I sighed, disappointed yet happy at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said dully.

"Come on Ginny. Don't be so glum. Come and hang out with us." Said Ron.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" I asked with extreme irritation.

"Not that I know of." Ron replied with a small smirk.

"I am not going downstairs. He is down there. And I don't want to see Him."

"Ginny, why don't you just try talking to him?" asked Hermione softly.

"I have! He's the one who's been avoiding me!" I yelled.

Both Ron and Hermione looked taken aback.

"Ginny please." Hermione begged.

"No. And I'm not changing my mind." I said firmly.

"Well alright." Said Hermione, looking a little hurt.

"But I appreciate you guys trying to include me." I said sincerely.

"Well you are my little sister. If I didn't help, mom would have my head!" Ron said teasingly.

"Shut it Ron!" I said while throwing a pillow at him.

It hit him smack in the face. Yes! Dead aim. That never happens. A look of utter shock was plastered on Ron's face. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so funny. So I started cracking up. Naturally, Ron turned bright red.

"Oi. _You_ shut it!" he said with a slight grin.

Hermione turned to look at me and smiled. Then she and Ron left the room without another word. So the end of their visit was fine. But they ask me everyday to talk to Harry. And my response is always the same. If he wanted to talk to me so bad he would. Obviously he doesn't. So my answer's always no. But I really am glad that they're at least trying to help me. But it just isn't going to work. As much as I want it to.

**6:26 pm**

That was the most fun I've had in over two months! I guess I shall you about it.

At around two o' clock, the insane blizzard stopped. The ground was absolutely covered in snow. Perfect for playing in. So I was sitting in the dormitory by the window, when I saw all these people flooding the grounds. All of Gryffindor was out there, and there were a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well. They all started a massive snowball war. It was insane. And there I was upstairs, watching sadly from the window. Suddenly a little voice inside me said, Get the bloody hell out there! So I removed my lazy arse from where I was sitting, and stood up. I threw on heavy clothes quickly and raced out of Gryffindor tower. While running down the stairs to the outside, I tripped on some melted snow. I fell right on my ass and let out a loud scream. The fight stopped for a moment, and everyone turned to look at me. Everything was deathly quiet for a few seconds. But I suddenly couldn't control myself. I started laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. And once I started, everyone started. Everyone was laughing, so I took it upon myself to slowly start sliding down the slippery stairs on my bum. So I got to the bottom without anyone even noticing. Everyone was still chuckling and distracted, so I stealthily built a snowball behind my back. No one even noticed. I took that as my opportunity.

"Eat this!" I shouted as I hurled the snowball towards everyone.

And for the second time that day, I got Ron smack in the face. Once again, he was wearing a look of pure shock. He was completely flabbergasted. Ron stood there speechless for a moment, but words finally returned to him a minute later.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You are dead!" Ron shouted at me.

He reached down, made a snowball quickly, and threw it at me. It hit my shoulder. And then the war commenced. It was the biggest snowball fight I have ever been in. It was also the most fun. Boys against girls. And guess what? Us girls kicked those sorry boys asses. I was running around like a wild woman, screaming and tossing massive snowballs. The funny thing is, I didn't see Harry at all the whole time. Which was actually better. Because playing in the snow made me forget everything for a while. All my problems disappeared, and the only thing that mattered was that I was having fun outside in the cold air, slopping around in the white powder. I loved every minute of it. I'm really sad it's over. I was actually very pleased with my aim during the war. I kept hitting people smack in the face. Must have been repeated luck. About twenty-five times. After the wonderful few hours of fun, everyone started heading inside for dinner. I ate like it was the bloody last day on earth. But what can I say? I guess all that winning makes me tired. I finished up with dinner and walked back to Gryffindor tower. From there I headed straight upstairs to the dormitories. And that my dear friend is where I am right now. I'm so exhausted. I think I'll take a little nap.

**11:58 pm **

I woke up around ten thirty, sort of confused. After being awake for a moment I realized that I had taken a nap, just as I'd planned. I was still tired, but knew that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. I was still wearing my outdoor winter clothes, and I smiled when I found patches of melted snow on them. I figured I'd go downstairs for a while and sit by the fire. I wanted a big comfy chair. So I walked down to what looked to be a deserted common room. I was so disoriented upon sitting down that I didn't even realize. He was resting on the chair opposite me. I looked up and saw him looking at me. Tears began to form in my eyes, and I tried my hardest not to cry. But Harry didn't say anything to me. So the tears began to fall. As quickly as I could, I stood up and ran for the portrait hole. This time I didn't trip. I tore through it as fast as my feet would allow. My footsteps were echoing in the empty corridors, and I suddenly realized that I wasn't allowed to be out of Gryffindor tower. But I'd gone too far to turn back. So I kept running, and I finally reached the main doors.

I pushed them open soundlessly and pulled them closed behind me. I raced out into the clear, starry night. Snow was softly fluttering down gracefully from the sky. The snow on the ground was now glistening from the moonlight and everything looked heavenly. It was so cold that I could almost feel my tears freezing on my face. I was shivering, yet I kept going. I finally reached my favorite tree, and plopped down. My eyes were red and wet, and I was still crying. Tears left a gleaming sheen on my face paled by the moonlight. I continued to sob. But then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

I looked up from red-rimmed eyes. His green eyes were piercing mine, and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes?" I managed to croak out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I..." Harry started.

"No Harry. It's okay. I understand. I know that you don't feel anything for me. And I, I guess I'll have to live with that." I stumbled while cutting him off.

"Ginny..." Harry started again.

"No. I get it. You didn't talk to me for over two months. I can take a hint. You don't care for me. I wish it didn't have to..." I started.

But this time Harry cut me off. By placing his lips over mine, and kissing me.

**A/N: There it was. Harry finally stopped being such a dolt. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazingggggg! :)**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Holy crap! I got so many wonderful reviews for last chapter! You guys are freakin amazing. This is the last chapter. More of an epilogue really. I hope you enjoy! And I'm warning you…there will be a lot of thank yous on here, so if you reviewed last chapter, look for your name, and then read on! :)**

**The-insufferable-know-it-all: Actually there wasn't really a specific reason that he waited two months. He was basically scared to talk to her. But really I just waited two months cause I wanted to set it in the winter. Lol. **

**Granger's Twin: You know, I've always thought swoon was a funny word too. Lol. Harry is no longer a stupid moron. And all is well. Lol. I will take a look at your fic, and leave a review for you! :)**

**blink gurl107: Haha yes those subs were pretty scary. Aha I will remember never to put sweetener in diet no caffeine coke. Haha that sounds really gross, but seeing that I don't usually drink soda I think I'll be ok. Lol. Starbucks is my home. Lol. I'm in there so much that they practically know me. Lol. Dude I completely want myself a pair of high-heeled boots. I saw the most amazing pair when I was shopping with my maja (my mother) lol the other day and I was like pleaseeeee ma let me get them. And she's like no! Too expensive! Lol. Man I wish I had a beta! I don't know anyone who'd be interested in my crap though. Lol. Haha definitely the machine would be useful. Lol. And I don't have msn, but I would love to email each other! I shall email you soon! :)**

**Black Cherrie: Ahahaha bwahahahhahaa. Whoo sorry got a little hyper there. Lol. The bwahahahhahaa thing made me laugh. I always do that. I'm glad you thought the chapter was awesome!**

**seamusismyprince: Yay! I get a 9.7! I can understand about the swearing thing. I tend to do that a bit. Lol. Harry is not a hermit crab anymore; he came out of his shell. Maha wow I'm a loser. That was corny. But that's okay cause it's fun. Lol. **

**future writer of america: Haha I'm a girl about that stuff too. When I read stories and they kiss I get all happy too. I'm like awwwwwww. Lol. Ahhh I'm sorry about the shortness. Writing long chapters isn't exactly my specialty I guess. Lol. That makes me feel happy that you like the way I write Ginny! Happy joy! Lol. **

**Bri: Hello! I see you are not logged in today. I like your name. Bri, that's pretty. Aha that's was a lot of hehe's. Lol. Aha actually it doesn't start where they kissed. I'm sorry! I hope I don't torture you too much. But don't worry there will be plenty of giggles and fluff in this chapter. But it is in the future. Mwahahahha. Read and see what I mean. I am oh so mysterious. Lol. **

**Tabytha: Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the compliment about me being a good author! I feel so special! Lol.**

**brokentoy19: Harry and Ginny lovin. Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**Maraudergrl99: Ack don't kill me, but I never really explain why he didn't speak to her for 2 months. Lol. It kinda jumps into the future. You shall see what I mean when you read. But boys are thick and stupid and we should throw rocks at them. Lol. I love Tower of Terror! But everytime I go to it, I start to freak out and almost not go. But then whomever I'm with makes me, and I end up having a blast. Lol. Oooo I love burritos. Lol. I just had one for dinner tonight. It was good. Lol. **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: You're back! Yay! Lol. I'm glad you think I rock! Lol. You rock too!**

**Irishdancer61790: haha yes he did! I love huge snowball fights! I've had a few really good ones before. One time I was in this huge one with all of my family when I lived in Pennsylvania. It happened six years ago, and I lost my hat during it. They just found my hat this summer. Lol. Haha yes she did. She also mentioned you. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Miss Hogwarts: lol. Yes Harry is not a complete got anymore. **

**Loves to read: haha I'm glad you liked it! **

**B19: Ah I love playing football in the snow! I used to do that all the time! Haha don't worry there's definite fluff in this chapter!**

**The Flying Moose: Haha no more cursing Harry! Yes! Lol. And I most definitely reviewed your story! :)**

**Lily12791: Haha I love you too! Lol. I am so addicted to fanfiction too! I read it al the time. I should be getting my butt into gear and writing but no, I still finding myself reading fanfiction! Lol. **

**WhiteRabbit5: Yup finally they kissed. Lol. I've moped about a guy for two months. Lol. But that probably shows how much of a complete idiot I am. But oh well. Lol. This chapter is has plenty o fluff so I hope you like! **

**VoicezWithin: Haha I'm so glad you're happy! Ron was definitely a big asshole. Haha unfortunately no more perverted jokes in this story. But maybe in some of my others! Lol. Haha I definitely wouldn't mind being kissed by him! Lol. Dude I love the sloppy firsts books. I'm like freaking out for the third one. And I just picked up the new Georgia Nicholson book today! I'm so excited to read it! Lol. **

**Lauren: Haha Yes! Lol. Here's the update! I hope you like it!**

**naughty-chipmunk: Haha your review made me laugh so much. I rock! Yes! Well you completely rock too! And I'm glad you did finally review! Yay! Everything's happy. Lol.**

**singergurlusa: I'm so glad I made your day/night! Lol. Haha gotta love the smiley faces.**

**SaSush3: It did take quite a long time didn't it? Lol. Happy happy joy joy! I know the rest by heart. Lol. **

**IndiaInk: Thank you so much! It's awesome that I made your night! I feel so honored. Lol. **

**evil-pillow: first I must say that your screen name is excellent. Lol. Haha The NOW I COMMAD YOU thing really made me laugh. Lol.**

**DarkFlower2113: Yay! I haven't seen your name in a while. And yes this is the last chapter! I hope that you like it!**

**And I'd also like to thank, milky way bar, lizzie5555555, Ehlonna, juno5, Buffster3000, yaamok, LongLiveSonic, gatoriris, Mika Ikasu Neko, Daniel-luver00, and ****luv1st.site****. You guys are so awesome, and I thank you so much!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to A Harry and Ginny Dreamer! There you go girl! :)_**

Epilogue

**4 years later…**

**December 20th 2008, 11:30 pm**

Bloody freakin hell! I can't believe I found you! I have not written in you for so long. Around four years I think. I put you away after I got together with Harry. Speaking of which, I have major news to announce. I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! To Harry! Did you ever think? I never thought. Well up until middle of sixth year at least. But then everything changed that night in December. Actually, the day Harry and I first kissed is tomorrow. That's why we're having the wedding tomorrow. To celebrate four years of being together by getting married. Good idea, huh? Harry thought of it. Such the romantic he is. I love him. His hair is still just as messy, and his eyes still just as green. They still make me go weak after all these years. As does his smile. I swear I'm still the same blushing sixteen year old I was four years ago. It's kind of sad really. But oh well. At least Harry loved me for who I am. Lovely isn't it?

But I have an enormous dilemma. I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! What if Harry suddenly changes his mind right at the alter. What if when he's supposed to say I do, he says I don't and then spits at my feet? What if this was some kind of cruel four year joke? Christ! I'm so bloody good at sounding like a rambling idiot. But I'm so nervous for everything. Including the wedding night. See there's a little problem. I'M STILL A BLOODY VIRGIN! I have not had sex with Harry. I told him I wanted to wait until we were married. I never imagined it'd take this long. But once I say something, I stick to it. So no sex for me yet. But thankfully, Harry's a virgin too. I think. Oh god. What if he's really not a virgin? What if he's lied to me all this time? What if he thinks I'm terrible? As embarrassing as that is. Oh Christ I don't even want to think about that. Earlier I was talking to Hermione about the wedding. She and Ron have been married for two years now. So she had loads of helpful hints. Not.

"Hermioneeeeeeee. What am I going to do?" I whined.

"What do you mean Ginny?" asked Hermione curiously.

"What if I trip when I'm walking down the aisle? What if I puke all over him because I'm so nervous? What if my dress looks like crap? WHAT IF HARRY LEAVES ME AT THE ALTER? It would be like that muggle movie Runaway Bride! Except it'd be Runaway Groom." I said all in one breath.

When I looked at Hermione, she was shaking with laughter. Her whole face was like a bloody tomato.

"What is so funny?" I asked, aggravated.

"I've told you a million times. You are seriously deranged. Where do you come up with that stuff?" She asked through laughter.

"My head." I mumbled.

"Well that explains it." She replied while still chuckling.

"Oh shut it." I said back.

"Oh come on Ginny. Everything's going to be fine." Hermione said lightheartedly.

I was getting sick of her laughing at me, because I'm immature and can't take a joke. Well actually I can. I frequently make them. But I digress. So I decided to think of a way to get her out. Then suddenly, it came to me.

"Hermione?" I asked in a sugary voice.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had any advice on sex. Seeing as I haven't had it with Harry yet. Any tips?" I asked in the same saccharine voice.

Hermione turned bright red and looked towards the door.

"Um I think I'm uh just gonna go for now Ginny." Hermione managed to stutter out.

She walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Yes! My plan succeeded. If all else fails, embarrass Hermione. She'll run out of the room like a bat out of hell. Thank god. I don't think I could take any more of her laughing. This is a serious matter dammit! Planning this bloody thing has been utter chaos. Chaos I tell you! I ordered the invitations two months in advance and when they finally came in, they were wrong! They said come join Jenny Weasel and Harry Potter. Jenny freakin Weasel! I just about flipped a bitch. Who comes up with this stuff? So I had to send them back, and have them remade. That was a hassle in itself.

But oh no, there's more. We didn't have a damn wedding site! So we decided to get married in the backyard of Harry's cottage. I hope everyone can fit. I've invited all of my family, Hermione, a few of my school friends, Lupin, Hagrid, Tonks, and all the rest of the order. And a number of other people are coming. Dumbledore is marrying us! Isn't that excellent? But Oh god. What if it's a disaster? I swear if the food turns out bad I will have a fit. But luckily my mother is making it. So there's not much chance that it will be bad. But what if it is? What if she decides to make all these really complicated dishes, and she messes them up? Oh crimeny. I can't do this. But I will, because I love Harry. And I really do want to do it. I'm just so bloody nervous. I bet you I mess up my vows. I'll be like uh doi duhhh. All stumbling and such. I must stop obsessing. If I don't I fear I will have a mental breakdown right now. I wish Harry were here. But we don't live together. We didn't want to tempt ourselves, if you know what I mean. But I suppose I better go to bed. I don't want to be too tired for our wedding tomorrow. OUR WEDDING TOMORROW! Holy Bejesus.

**December 21st 2008, 8:03 am**

OH MY GOD! TODAY'S MY WEDDING DAY! Holy crap. The wedding starts at 7:30 tonight. I'm so bloody nervous! I have to get started! I have to get ready! I need to make sure everyone is ready! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**6:15 pm**

Everything seems to be going smoothly so far. Which probably means that something completely terrible is going to happen. I have a little downtime so I figured I might as well write in you. Help sooth my nerves or something. I am sitting here in my wedding dress already, makeup fully applied, and hair completely done. Well okay I was lying when I said nothing went wrong. Just about everything that could go wrong with my appearance went wrong. My hair looked like a complete frizz ball, and my makeup was way too heavy. That's what you get for trying to get your hair and makeup done by a professional. I've been doing many things the Muggle way for this wedding, like my dress. There was no way in hell I was going to wear robes. So I dragged my mum and Hermione along with me to a Muggle bridal shop. We must have been in there four hours before I finally found the perfect dress. It's absolutely amazing. Right when I saw it, I knew it was the one. It's white satin, and goes down past my feet. The front is scoop neck and the back is cut low with silky material hanging down. I got a lovely pair of chandelier earring and gorgeous shoes to go with it. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, and I feel so lucky to be wearing it.

But back to the disasters. My hair was a complete frizz ball, and my makeup looked awful. When the woman turned me around, I just about cried.

"Isn't it lovely?" The woman asked in a shrill voice.

"Uh yes. Just lovely. Thank you." I managed to utter without crying.

I walked out of the shop. And that's when the tears started to flow. I apperated back to the Burrow, and walked dejectedly back to my room. Hermione, Tonks, and my mum burst through the door.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"My face and hair were just butchered by a stupid bloody professional!" I screamed.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.

"What am I going to do?" I wailed.

"Ginny calm down. We'll fix this." Said Tonks calmly.

"How in the hell are you going to do that?" I shouted.

"Ginny! Watch your language." My dear mother scolded.

I huffed and turned around.

"Ginny dear, why don't you take a shower?" asked my mum.

"Fine." I grumbled while walking off.

After I took a shower I stepped back into my room. The girls had cleared out, and the room was empty. So I quickly dressed in sweats, and walked out to the living room.

"Ginny! Good we can get started!" said my mum.

"Get started on what?" I asked quizzically.

"Redoing your hair and makeup." Hermione answered.

"Oh alright." I said reluctantly.

All three of them ushered me into the bathroom, and started getting supplies. Tonks helped with my hair. It's grown way down my back since I left Hogwarts. Tonks took a curling iron and coiled my unruly red hair. Now there are loose curls spiraling down my back. It actually looks quite good. Next Hermione helped me with my makeup. She did my foundation and such. Then she swept a bone colored eyeshadow across my lids, applied mascara and eyeliner, and finally, painted my lips a soft pink color. And I have to say my makeup looks good too. Then finally I stepped into my dress. My mother zipped up the back, and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then Hermione took loads of cheesy pictures. But it was fun.

Right now I'm sitting in a room at Harry's cottage. I'm locked in here all alone, because Harry can't see me before the ceremony. So I was escorted here while Harry was out for a few minutes. And I've been sitting here for the past hour, bored to tears. I want to see Harry dammit! But I know I can't. Which definitely sucks. But I'm so excited about the wedding. Excited and nervous. But I know I'm making the right choice. I love Harry. And he loves me.

**December 22nd 2004, 8:01 am**

At exactly seven thirty, the wedding party began to walk down the aisle. Tonks went first with Lupin, then Hermione with Ron. They all took their place, Lupin and Ron next to Harry and Tonks and Hermione standing near where I would be. Then I stepped out of the shadows with my dad. Snow was softly falling from the starry night sky, and everything looked beautiful. There were candles everywhere, glowing dimly. A beautiful arbor was up front, adorned with white roses. Rose petals were scattered over the white aisle my feet were gracing. I glanced around for a moment, and then turned to look at Harry. His enchanting green eyes were shining with tears. That same messy black hair was falling around his face. My eyes began to fill with tears, and I smiled at him. He beamed back, and I felt myself get even more emotional. Dad gave my arm a squeeze, and I looked toward him. His eyes were too wet with moisture. I grinned at him, and turned back toward Harry. We kept our eyes locked on each other. Finally dad and I reached the end of the aisle. Dumbledore then asked my father who was giving me away.

He replied, "Her mother and I."

Then he gave me a smile, and sat down. I faced Harry again with tears shining. He looked at me with so much emotion, and I felt so lucky to have him gaze at me like that. Harry then took my hands.

"We are all here today to celebrate the union of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. These two people are very special to all of us. And to each other. Their relationship has lasted many a difficult time. They stood strong through it all. Who knows what the future may bring, but what we do know, is that Harry and Ginny will always love each other. Because their love is the kind of love you only find once in a lifetime. That special kind that only the lucky ones can say that they've experienced. So now I will ask them to recite their vows. They've written their own. Harry, why don't you go first." Dumbledore said with a smile on his aging face.

Harry cleared his throat, and looked into my eyes.

"Ginny. You have been my strength for four years. I can't imagine myself without you. I never fully understood what love was until there was you. You were the first person to ever care for me like that. I still remember the first time we kissed like it was yesterday. That was exactly four years ago, and you have stood with me ever since then. I don't know how I would go on if you weren't here. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Your smile can light up a room, and your laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. You're funny, intelligent, and beautiful. No, you're breathtaking. I love you Ginny. Now and forever." Harry said with tears shining in his eyes.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I smiled at Harry, and began to speak.

"Harry. I have loved you since the first day I met you. I was just ten years old, and you just eleven. But somehow I knew. Something in my heart told me you were the one. And now here we are." I said with a smile.

Harry smiled brilliantly back at me, and I continued.

"I will never forget our sixth year. It was full of laughter, tears, and everything in between. That was the year we came together. The years since then have been the best of my life. I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know how I ever went on without you. I feel more complete now than I ever did then. Everything about you is amazing. The way you can make me feel completely loved and beautiful. The way that your eyes twinkle when you're laughing. The way you can make fun of yourself. I can't believe you're mine. I love you Harry Potter. And I always will." I said, smiling through tears.

Tears were falling from Harry's eyes, as he gently squeezed my hand.

"Very nicely said both of you." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Harry, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, and keep her, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said with a smile.

"And do you Ginny Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, and keep him, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said through tears.

"Good. Do we have the rings?" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

Ron then pulled two glistening silver bands from his pocket. He handed one to Harry and one to me.

"These rings represent a promise both Ginny and Harry have made to each other. They are a symbol of their love for one another. So Harry, please place the ring on Ginny's finger." Said Dumbledore.

Harry slipped the tiny band onto my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said sincerely. He then brought my hand up, and kissed it.

"Ginny please take Harry's ring and place it on his finger."

I took Harry's ring and slid it onto his finger with shaking hands.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said with eyes shining.

"Good good. Harry and Ginny have pledged their love for each other and given rings. They have done this in front of family and friends. So now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said with eyes twinkling.

Harry took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and our lips met perfectly. At that moment everything else disappeared. It was just Harry and I, in that moment together. His lips softly brushing against mine, making me never want it to end. People began cheering, and we broke apart, smiling widely. Harry then took my hand, and led me down the aisle. The snow was still drifting lightly down from the sky. It stuck to Harry's black hair and to my red. His cheeks were pink from the cold, and his eyes shone brighter than they ever had. And I knew in that moment, that everything was the way it was supposed to be. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: And there you have it guys, the last chapter! I hope everyone liked it! I would like to thank everyone for their support! You all have been amazing. I don't know what I would have done without all your kind words! I have no sequel planned at this moment, but you never know what might happen in the future. But I hope you'll read any other fics that I write, and give me the same support on them! Thank you all so much! I love you!**


End file.
